


Charlie

by Grimbous



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Drama, Drama & Romance, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Futanari, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimbous/pseuds/Grimbous
Summary: There is something different about your new roommate.  Charlie is not what he seems.  A Futanari Love Story.
Kudos: 13





	1. Meeting Charlie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A big thanks to my Patrons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+big+thanks+to+my+Patrons).

> Some of you may recognize this story from Chyoa, Hentai Foundry, or Literotica. I recently discovered this site takes original works so I thought I would test out AoOO and see how Charlie is welcomed here. Apologies in advance for the 2nd Person POV, this was originally meant to be a choose your own adventure story but turned into a linear one along the way. Enjoy.

You were finally moving away from home! Hallelujah!

Goodbye small town thinking and boring familiarity. You were off to the big city, you were off to college, you were out on your own for the first time ever. It was time for higher learning and expanding horizons. You simply could not wait. This last year back home had been claustrophobic. You had decided to wait a year after graduating in order to wait for your girlfriend Samantha, who was a year behind you in school. The plan was that the pair of you would head off together to share your new lives side by side. Your parents had tried to encourage you to move on without her, but you were young and in love and ignored their advice.

Waiting ended up being a huge mistake. Not only had you given up a good soccer scholarship by waiting but Sam, despite your best efforts to help her, had ended up flunking out of her graduating year. She was going back to try again but you simply could not wait for her any longer. You had to get out. Friendly as it was your tight knit community was suffocating you. Besides, working at your uncle's car and truck wash was hardly what you wanted to be doing with your life right now. You had places to be, things to see, subjects to learn. You had to find the real you out in the wide world, away from the comfort and shackles of home. You had actually left a few days earlier than planned. You knew you had a room waiting for you and you just couldn't wait any longer!

Now here you were on the highway. The sun was shining and a good song was playing on the radio. The rushing wind from your open window blowing in your face. You drum the beat of the song on the steering wheel as you push the pedal down just a touch more. Everything was almost perfect, almost how you imagined it would be. You look beside you at the empty seat where Sam was supposed to be sitting. She was supposed to be with you, in your dreams of this moment she was always there as you faced this new challenge together. It would have been a wonderful shared moment. Sure the pair of you would fight and bicker from time to time, but she was yours and you were hers. It had been that way all through high school. You already missed those sky blue eyes and long flowing wheat blonde hair. Those big tits and round fleshy ass. Shaking your head you remind yourself it would only be a year. You just had to make it through a year by yourself. You were going it alone, you didn't know a soul in this new city. That didn't bother you, but it would have been so much nicer with Sam there.

After a long day's drive you finally see your new city in the distance. There it was, there was your life for at least the next four years. Sure you'd come home for holidays and such, but this was where you'd spend the vast majority of your time. A huge grin spreads across your face as you push the old truck just a bit faster.

You'd only actually been here twice before. Once was years ago during a trip with your family and the other just a few months back when you came to tour the campus and get a look around. You didn't know much about the city but you knew how to get to your new school at the very least. You follow the exact route you had taken last time. Like last time you grimace as you get caught up in big city traffic. This was going to take some getting used to. It honestly felt like it would have been faster to get out and walk!

After what feels like an eternity you finally get to your college. You look at the old stone buildings, the lush green spaces, the walking paths, the well dressed people carrying books and engaging in passionate debate as they walked. Yep, you'd finally made it. After a bit of driving around campus lost and overwhelmed, your head spinning this way and that like a tourist, you finally find your dorm and your parking spot. It is mostly empty as fall classes hadn't started yet but it was hard not to notice yours was the only truck in the lot. God, could you look more like a small town red neck right now?

Getting out you grab your backpack and duffel bag and lift them from out of the open back. You see the three story early 1900's era brick building which would be your new home. The old grey Gothic stone building just screamed academia. There were other newer dorms, one that was even co-ed, but this was the most conveniently located. With Samantha not being around you definitely decided to pass up on the co-ed dorm, it was going to be hard enough with all these college hotties around without the constant temptation being right where you lived as well. Plus you kind of liked the old fashioned feel to this old place. Above the heavy wooden double doors set into the stonework was the name "Chapel Hall". Indeed, a small chapel sat next to the dorm hall.

As you approach a pair of guys about your age were just walking out. You give them a friendly nod and a smile but they ignore you, allowing the door to swing closed behind them despite the fact it would have only taken a second to hold it open for you. They almost bump into you as they make their way past. Big city life you remind yourself, things were different here.

Heading in you are greeted with the dry dusty musty smell of the venerable hall. You quickly find the Hall manager. She is an enormous woman wearing an outrageous polka dotted purple and white moo moo. She had to be tipping the scales at over 350 pounds. She gives you a hard look as she finds your key and a bit of paperwork. Giving you the evil eye she says. "No drugs, no smoking, no parties, no girls overnight, quiet after 11 pm."

You nod. "Yep, I got it. You won't get any trouble out of me Ma'am."

She smiles, surprised at your manners. "Ma'am?" She hands you your key and pats your cheek. "I think you'll get along here just fine my dear. Your room is on the third floor."

You flash her a friendly smile and you were on your way. No elevators in this old place so you head for the stairs at the end of the building. You power your way up the stairs, taking them three at a time despite the weight of the pack and duffel bag. You hit the top of floor hardly out of breath. You are greeted by a common room meant for residents of this floor only. It had a television, basic but comfortable looking furniture and a few tables and chairs. Light filtered in from windows along both sides of the area. It was currently empty. The whole place had an almost disturbing silence to it. You knew in a few short days the place would be a beehive of activity. Walking over the creaky hardwood floor of the common area you head toward the hallway and the rooms.

You quickly find the right door, Room 313. You unlock the door and slowly open it with a low creeeeaaak. It was quiet and appeared uninhabited at the moment, though you could tell your roommate had already moved in. The left side of the room already had some stuff unpacked, a laptop, some clothes, etc. Looks like you had the right side. The room was split in two mirrored halves. Straight in front of you two basic desks sat side by side facing out a pair of windows. The leaves and branches of an mighty oak tree swayed slowly to the breeze outside, the orange light of sunset lit the tree's leaves with a warm glow. To the left and right of the room were matching single beds with drawers underneath. Shelves and cupboards lined the walls above the bed and a large three foot tall dresser sat at the foot end of each bed. To the left was a door that must have been the attached bathroom.

You take a deep breath in and let it slowly escape your lips. Here you were. Your very own space. Away from your parents, away from your town, away from everyone. Shared though it may be, it still felt like it was yours on in some important way. This all felt so monumental. You felt so...free.

Just then the bathroom door swings open and someone who you assume must be your new roommate walks out. He had on an oversized thick blue bathrobe which was currently hanging open. The smooth creamy pale soft looking skin of his middle chest and stomach peaking through. A big white towel was currently over his head as he dries his hair with both hands, he hadn't seen you yet.

You weren't trying to look but you couldn't help but notice the rather impressive bulge filling his tight black and white briefs.

You clear your throat to announce your arrival. "Ahem."

"AAAHHH!" He screams in a high pitched shriek as he jumps back. The towel drops down around his thin shoulders and he instinctively grabs the edges of his robe and pulls it tight around his svelte frame.

"Woah!" You exclaim, yourself becoming startled by him being startled. "Woah there!"

He stares up at you with huge soulful chestnut brown eyes as he catches his suddenly rapid breath. You'd scared the hell out of him. A rosy blush had spread across his cheeks and the top of his nose. He looks straight at you only a moment before he breaks eye contact, looking off to the side. He had just past chin length tussled thick slightly wavy black hair, heavy black eyebrows tapering toward the ends, naturally long lashes both top and bottom, a round button nose, and full plump lips. His features were fair and smooth, his wide friendly face possibly indicating a trace of Hispanic blood. Being a fellow freshman, the only thing you really knew about him, you guessed he was likely right around your age but he looked young. He was a small man, just over five and half feet tall and slender. His slim neck, forearms, and calves coming out from the robe betraying the fact that he wasn't an active guy like you were.

As the pair of you stand momentarily in awkward silence he flicks his head forward, causing thick strands of hair to fall forward around his face. Concealing it behind a broken curtain of black wavy hair. The motion seemed almost unconscious, a nervous tick perhaps. Tilting his chin down he peeks up at you again through his wet hair.

He seems at a loss as to what to do with himself for a moment. First he nervously ties the fabric rope belt around his waist. His hands then scramble around before grabbing the inner edges of the towel draped over his neck, holding the towel like an old fashioned professor might do to his lapels of a suit vest. He clasped it in a tight grip. It was almost as if he was trying to cover his already covered torso with the towel, talk about body conscious! You had really thrown this poor guy for a loop with your unexpected arrival.

You laugh. "Chill out dude. It's just us here. I've seen it all before." He cocks his head gives you a funny expression and you hasten to add. "I play sports. Soccer and swimming. I've been in more change rooms and seen more dongs than I care to remember." You turn and throw your backpack onto your new bed and set the duffel bag on the dresser. "We're roomies now. We better get comfortable with each other."

His dark untamed mop top was heavy and still too wet, but he kept the towel clutched tight to his body protectively. In a whisper soft voice he replies. "Sorry, um, you just startled me. I wasn't expecting you yet. I, uh, I'm kind of shy."

"Sure." You smile and turn back to him. You hold out your hand. "I'm Jonathan by the way. Most people call me Jon."

He carefully holds both sides of his towel to his body with his left hand as he uncertainly reaches out with his right. You clasp hands and shake hands, his palm was baby soft to the touch. Obviously not a guy who worked with his hands, not surprising given you were in college. He flinches a bit at your overly enthusiastic firm grip, his slender hand squeezing uncomfortably in yours. This guy was fragile. You loosen your grip and continue the friendly shake.

He nods and returns a bashful smile. "Hello Jonathan. My name is Charlie."

***

The pair of you shake hands for about ten seconds too long. You finally let his small hand go and try to pull yours away.

You see another blush light his face through the curtain of hair as he lets your hand go. "Oh...sorry." He says as he pulls his own hand back. "Uh...I, uh...I'm just going to get dressed." He points towards some clothes piled on his bed. "I'm...uh...going to get dressed...in the bathroom. I'll get dressed in the bathroom." You can see him flinch as he knew how stupid that must have sounded.

You give him a long sideways look. "Yeah...sure, whatever dude."

He nods then rushes to grab the clothes. Taking them all up in a big ball then rushing back into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. Man he was awkward, he didn't seem comfortable in his own skin. But you had taken him off guard and if he was indeed shy he probably didn't feel comfortable in the presence of a stranger. You were sure the awkwardness would pass soon enough.

You turn and zip open your duffel bag. Taking the laptop from the top you walk over and set it on your desk. Leaning forward you peer out through the leaves and branches at the green space just beyond. The area sat in the courtyard between three different dorm halls. Currently there was only one couple out there. The girl was sitting up and the guy was laid out, his head resting on her thigh. He looked up at her as she looked down at him as they spoke. They were obviously smitten. You smiled as your thoughts returned to Samantha.

Returning you start to unpack, mostly putting clothes away in various drawers. You really didn't have that much with you. Just clothes, computer, phone, everyday necessities, and some school supplies. In twenty minutes you had completely unpacked. You sit on your bed, it was firm, the bedding clean and soft. You look toward the bathroom door. Charlie was still in there. After all day on the road you seriously had to take a leak.

You speak up, confident your voice would reach him. "Hey Charlie, you going to be long? I really gotta go man. I've been driving all day and..."

You hear his voice on the other side of the door. "Sorry! Be right out!" The door opens almost instantly. Had he just been standing on the other side of the door? His floppy tussled hair was all around his head, that curtain of hair still covered his face. It looked like that was the look he was going for. He was wearing relaxed fit faded blue jeans and wore at least four layers over his upper body. Undershirt, t shirt, vest, and loose flannel over shirt. He wore a wooden pendant on a leather string around his neck. He had a bit of a 90's grunge look to him.

As the pair of you look at each other he flinches and shifts uncomfortably. He blurts out in his soft voice. "Uh...I have to wear compression shirts and vests. I've got a medical thing. In case you see them around and were wondering."

What the fuck? Why even say that? Dear lord if this guy could be any more ill at ease you just weren't sure how. Was this his first contact with humans? What a weirdo.

You just smile, you were okay with weirdos.

"Sure Charlie, whatever. None of my business my man." You make your way to the washroom in something of a hurry. The pair of you shuffle clumsily back and forth a few times as you try to get around him and he tries to get out of the way. Finally you just grab him by the shoulders and move him to one side. At 6' 2" you were at least a half foot taller than him and much more built, moving him was no problem at all. It was a bit rude...but nature called!

You rush in, leaving the door open behind you, and merciful relief comes to your over full bladder. "Ahhh." You sigh in relief as the yellow stream fell into the bowl. Calling over your shoulder you say. "I guess both of us couldn't wait to get here. I was surprised to see you here."

"Uh, yeah." You hear from the other room. You could barely hear his soft voice.

"You from the city here?"

"Uhh...no." He doesn't offer any more. You could already sense that keeping a conversation up with this guy was going to be tough.

You zip up and wash your hands before strolling back out. Charlie was sitting on his bed, his hands gripping the edge and his legs hanging over the side. He slouched forward. Grabbing your desk chair you spin it around and sit on it backwards, your lean muscled forearms resting along the back. "Not from the city huh? Me neither. I'm from a little town out of state. It's a flea speck, there's no way you've heard of it."

Charlie gives you a pained smile as he forces himself to engage. "Oh. That's cool. I...I'm from Canada."

"Oh wow! Really?" You say. "I've been up there a few times. Soccer tournaments. Toronto & Montreal. Nice country."

He looks at you a moment, you could barely see his face through the hair. That hair in your face would have driven you crazy.

Silence fills the room.

He finally says. "Never been there, I'm from out West." And with that he just leaves it hang in silence once more. Where out West? Nothing. He didn't want to share, that was fair enough you supposed.

You were about to move the conversation along when he sputters, conscious that you were waiting for him to say something. "B-b-but I've got some family down here somewhere." He laughs at something only he knew. "Long lost family. It's a big mystery. My Grandma said she has a sister...they were separated. She was taken up North. The sister stayed down here, was just a baby, probably doesn't even know."

"Oh, uh, that's interesting." You grin. What an odd mix of silence and over sharing Charlie was. "So...you're kinda American then. A few generations removed."

Charlie lets out a thin nervous laugh.

You chat a few more minutes. Telling him about the drive and how frustrating you found the city traffic. Try as you might you couldn't hide your bubbling enthusiasm about everything. He sat and patiently listened, hardly moving as you spoke. During a break in your chatter you pause to give him a chance to chime in.

Again the tension ratchets up as the silence fills the small space once more. Charlie just sat there waiting. He was obviously not a people person. Ah well, you didn't mind carrying the conversation. Besides, he was only your roommate. He didn't have to be your friend.

You stand up and stretch. "God, I'm starving. Have you eaten yet?"

He looks up at you like a startled rabbit. "Uh...uh no actually, but uh..."

You slap him on his slender shoulder. "Good! Come on. My treat. I could go for some pizza. Sound good?"

"Uhhh..." He says uncertainly.

Just then a knock comes to the door.

***

You and Charlie look at each other, it was obvious neither of you knew who it might be. You were already standing so you walk across the room and open the door.

Standing at the door was an older gentleman. He had grey-black balding hair, glasses, grey slacks and a cozy looking blue and grey checkered button up sweater over a white collared shirt. His skin was a chocolate brown. He was as tall as you were and had a deep barrel chest with a middle aged gut to match. You suspected he may have played some football in his youth.

He looks at you obviously surprised, you were not who he was expecting. "Oh! You're...uh...Jonathan, Jonathan Spencer. Correct?"

You nod and smile as you reach forward and shake his hand. "That's right." He takes your hand in his and you share a firm handshake.

"I hear you're one hell of a defensive midfielder. Going to try out for the team?" He asks. You wonder how he knew this about you.

You nod. "I was thinking about it."

He grins. "Good. I'm sorry to bother you but is Mr Fox in by chance?"

You pause. "Mr Fox? You mean Charlie?"

He nods. You show him in. Charlie was still sat on his bed, he hadn't moved. Having another person in the room doing little to ease his obvious tension.

The man crosses the room in three long strides and forces his hand into Charlie's for an enthusiastic hand shake. "Charlie, I am the Resident Dean for Chapel Hall. I am here for guidance or help for any of my boys here. You can call me Professor Williams or Doctor Williams." He was smiling ear to ear, your presence seemingly forgotten. Letting go of Charlie he steps back, Charlie just squirms uncomfortably. "On behalf of the University I wanted to come personally say hello and thank you for choosing our fine institution. I believe you'll find we can help you get on the right path."

He looks back over to you and chuckles. "How does it feel to be roommates with a genius?"

You were stunned. "What? A genius? Charlie? Wow!"

He nods then returns his gaze to the VERY ill at ease Charlie. "We have never seen such scores on the placement tests. Not bad for home schooling!" He laughs. He then says to your roommate. "Your parents deserve the highest praise young man. We understand you could have gone anywhere, Ivy League or overseas. We appreciate you showing your faith in us, and we will show our faith in you. Just tell us if you need anything. Anything at all."

Your poor roomie was squirming like a worm on a hook. He still hadn't said a word and obviously did not appreciate this kind of attention. You decide to throw the poor guy a life line.

Stepping forward you say. "Thank you Professor. I'm sure Charlie appreciates the visit but we were just heading out you see and..."

Seeing the opportunity to escape Charlie begins nodding furiously. "Uh...yes sir, sorry, we were just leaving."

The Resident Dean lets out a big belly laugh. "Of course, of course. You probably want to get to know your new campus." He grips Charlie's shoulder and gives it a supportive squeeze. "Well don't let this old man stand in your way." He makes his way out. As he passes through your door he turns back. "A pleasure to meet you young Mr Fox. And you too Mr....uh....Spencer."

You smile and wave as you close the door behind him. "Thank you sir. See you again sometime." You shut the door.

You hear Charlie let out relieved sigh. You suddenly had so many questions about your mysterious little roommate. A real live genius, here sharing a room with you. Crazy. The questions begin to turn over in your mind. Those could wait however.

You give him a warm smile. "Come on Charlie. Let's go."

In that soft voice of his he says. "Okay Jonathan."

Charlie gets up and grabs a faded olive colored denim army style jacket, adding yet another layer to his upper body. It wasn't even cold out. Ah well, he was obviously an odd duck. Perhaps he was some sort of savant or something.

Charlie gets his keys, wallet, and phone and falls in behind you. Together the pair of you make your way out to find a restaurant or pizza joint.

***

You walk side by side in silence as you head out onto the foot paths. You knew there was a campus pizza place, now you just had to find it.

Stopping a nearby group of girls you ask directions. You see as they give you both an approving thirsty look. You were used to it. You had natural manly chiseled good looks, you were in top physical condition, and you had free flowing shoulder length coppery brown-blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes. You knew you were a looker but you didn't let it get to your head. But these girls were checking you both out. You realize Charlie had an attraction all his own. That sort of effeminate boy band look, he was almost...pretty. Add to this his sulky quiet vulnerability and yeah, your roommate could drop some panties if he wanted to. No problem at all.

Had you not been happily connected with Samantha Charlie could have been one hell of a wingman through college. The girls give you directions then head on their way, looking back over their shoulders to check the pair of you out one last time before they leave.

You smile at Charlie and give him a knowing wink. He doesn't respond. You got the impression he had genuinely missed just how much those women had been checking him out.

The light of the day was rapidly fading and the path side lights were beginning to flicker to life. You eventually track down the restaraunt. It was in the basement of a rather plain looking stone building, you would have never found it had you not gotten directions. As you enter you are quickly greeted and shown to a table. Like the rest of the campus it was pretty dead in here. It was dimly lit and a stereotypical sort of nondescript campus rock played over the house speakers. The pair of you are shown to a booth. Charlie leaves his coat on as if he wanted to be ready to leave at a moments notice.

The waitress comes up. You smile. "I'll have a pint. Whatever you have on tap is fine."

"Sam Adams okay?" She asks. You nod. "I.D.?"

Shit. "I'll have a coke." You correct yourself.

She gives you a knowing sympathetic grin.

She turns to Charlie. "Same?"

Your roommate shakes his head and says softly. "No. Do you have any juice?"

She chuckles. "Speak up sweetie, I can barely hear you."

"Uh...orange juice please." Charlie says in an even more quiet voice.

"Sorry, what?" She leans in.

"He said Orange Juice." You say boldly in his stead. You then take the initiative. "And a large all dressed pizza. That good for you Charlie?"

Your roomie nods. The waitress smiles and heads on her way. You look around seeing what was happening. The answer was...absolutely nothing. Just a few other tables having supper like you two.

You look across and can actually watch as Charlie screws up his courage. He manages to speak up, his voice taking on a higher octave as he increases the volume. "Hey, so, uh, what are you studying? What's your major?"

You grin. "Kinesiology. Sports medicine and all that. I was going to try to go pro in soccer but...I'm just not that good if I'm honest. Even my girlfriend Samantha says so. What about you?"

He reaches out and begins playing with the salt shaker with fiddling nervous fingers. "Biology." He says. A pretty vague answer, you were getting used to that.

"Oh, that's cool. So many interesting disciplines in Biology." You chuckle. "I didn't do too bad in Biology actually. No genius mind you."

Even through his hair and the dim light you see another blush come to his face. He didn't like that, you remind yourself not to bring it up again. You say. "I did pretty good at the whole dissection stuff. Steady hands. Did you do stuff like that? Being home schooled?"

He shakes his head. "No. I don't hurt animals." Is all he says.

You shift. "Well, I didn't hurt anything, they were already dead ya know."

He hurries to say, obviously worried he'd offended you. "No, I didn't mean..." That awkward silence again as he clams up and looks off to the side.

You laugh if off. "It's okay man."

Mercifully the waitress is back with your drinks to interrupt the hitch in the conversation. You grab the frosted mug and down three big swallows. You were more parched than you realized.

You smack your lips and let out a satisfied "Ahhhh." Followed by a small belch. "Ha. Geez. Excuse me." You look across at him. "So, we're going to be roomies for a while. At least for the year, maybe more. Let's get off on the right foot. Anything I need to know about you? Anything you need from me?"

He looks left and right, he rarely kept eye contact for very long. He nods. "Good idea Jonathan. Um, yeah. My privacy. I need my privacy okay? Please don't look through my stuff or anything? Or walk in on me when I'm getting dressed."

You give him a single solid nod. "No problemo and understood. You have my word. And you can call me Jon if you want."

"Anything you need?" He asks.

You give him a sly smile. "Well, not really. I'm easy to get along with but...my girl, Samantha, she might come visit at some point. She's hoping to get into this school. And...he he he...if she does..." You trail off.

Charlie leans in. "If she does...if she does what?"

You let out an exasperated sound. How was he not picking this up? "If she does, well, you might want to make yourself scarce from time to time. Let me have the room to myself. Know what I mean?"

Yet another blush fills his cheeks, man this guy was a blusher. "Oh! Oh yes, of course. Of course."

You shoot him a look. "Hey, if you ever need the same, just let me know yeah? Text me or something, we'll trade numbers. Do you have a girl Charlie?"

Charlie shakes his head, his eyes suddenly become very focused on his orange juice.

"No little Canuck hottie waiting for you back home?"

He shakes his head again.

"Single huh?" You ask. Charlie nods. You think back to the interaction with the girls on the path. Something suddenly dawns on you. "Charlie...are you gay?"

Charlie looks up at you, a rare moment of connection with those huge chestnut brown eyes of his. "Um. No. No I'm not gay Jonathan."

You honestly weren't sure if he was telling the truth or just being defensive. You smile. "Okay. Cool either way. I was just curious."

You watch him nervously turn his drink glass and fidget. He was a virgin, you were one hundred percent sure. You could just see it. Well, college would probably be the time and place then. No where better. You thought college would be healthy for you to spread your wings, poor ol Charlie here needed it even more.

You offer, desperate to keep the conversation moving. "Hey, want to see my Sam?" Without waiting for an answer you pull out your phone and find the right album. You open it up to see the latest picture of her. It was a close up from just before you left this morning. Her sky blue eyes twinkled in the morning light. You pass the phone over. Charlie reluctantly takes it and sets it in front of him on the table. You smile proudly. "Pretty hot huh?"

He stares at her on your phone screen, not touching it. "She's...she's beautiful." He says in a strange tone that you couldn't quite read.

"Ha ha! Isn't she though." You felt a bit weird doing this but it was at least something to talk about. Besides, you knew Samantha did it too. A big part of your connection was your shared good looks, you just looked good together. You were the best looking boy in town, she was the hottest girl, it seemed inevitable. You indicate a swipe motion. "You can look through there if you want."

He didn't seem particularly interested but he politely begins looking through your photo album of you and Samantha together. All the usual couple photos flash by. His big eyes taking in each happy photo. You notice him suddenly stiffen up, his eyes widening as his thick eyebrows raise. Looking down you see he was looking at a photo of a naked Sam on her knees looking up at the camera, her lips wrapped around your hard cock.

You burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha ha! Holy shit! I forgot I left that in there!" You snatch the phone back as Charlie looks up at you with stunned eyes. "Ha ha ha ha! Sorry dude. You saw a little more than I meant." Popping the phone back in your pocket you quip. "Glad it was you to stumble across that, and not my parents or something." It might have been your turn to blush but you didn't blush easily, you just thought it was funny.

Charlie starts to giggle and cover his face with his hand. Your grin widened, finally something that loosened this guy up. The pair of you sit laughing as the waitress arrives with your pizza. She sets it on a tray in the middle of the table. Taking up the pizza slice serving thingy you hive off two pieces for Charlie then serve yourself three.

"Thank you." He says. He picks up his knife and fork and begins eating. You watch him slicing it into bite size pieces and shake your head.

"Dude, just grab it, by the crust." You laugh. "Is that a Canadian thing?"

He looks up. "Uh, no. I just...uh...that's how I eat..." He suddenly smiles. "Okay!" Grabbing one of the slices he brushes his long bangs to the side and stuffs the pizza into his mouth. His cheeks bulging with pizza he smiles again as he starts chewing. It was a silly little moment, but it was a moment. You weren't sure why but you really liked Charlie. He was so odd but he seemed like a good guy. Also, he was even further away from home than you were and he was just as alone as you were. You felt an odd kinship with this strange little man.

"Ha! There ya go." You encourage him happily as you start scarfing down your own. It was pretty good.

Things ease up with Charlie as you continue to eat and drink together. You ate most of the pizza yourself but he didn't seem to mind. There wasn't much more conversation but what there was was pleasant.

You pay the bill and the pair of you are soon on the way back to the room. It was dark out now, only the regular lamps along the path and the lights of the building illuminating the way. Side by side you walk down the path together.

***

You have only just set off for the dorm when you clear your throat. "I'm just going to make a quick call." Those pictures of Samantha had you missing her already. Not one tiny iota of you regretted being here or leaving without her...but it sure would have been nice to have someone to lie with at night.

You call your girlfriend as Charlie walks quietly beside you. You hear Sam's familiar voice. "Hey babe!"

"Hey Sammy! Miss me yet?"

"Of course! How was your first day in the big city?" There is a moment. "Have you cheated on me yet?"

You laugh, you knew she was teasing but you also knew it was a concern of hers. You play along. "Actually I just took someone out for dinner. Now we're going back to my place. Just the two of us, alone. It's going to be awesome." You shoot Charlie a playful wink. He forces an awkward chuckle.

"You shit." Sam gripes.

"Ha ha ha. Nah. My new roommate Charlie and I just grabbed some pizza. He arrived early too. He's a cool guy, I think you'll like him." You say. As you turned that statement over in your mind you weren't actually too sure of that. Sam could be mean, cruel even, to those she thought were weird or geeky. You really didn't care for that facet of her personality but when you were around she would behave herself.

"Handsome?" She asks.

"Very handsome." You respond.

"I can't wait to meet him."

The conversation moves on to how your trip was and how you were settling in. There really wasn't much to tell yet, you'd just seen her that morning. But it was nice to hear her voice regardless. Before too long you are saying your goodbyes.

"Bye baby, love you!"

"Bye Sam..." You hesitate just a heartbeat. "...love you too." You say like you knew you ought to. It's not that you didn't love her but...anyways.

You hang up and put the phone in your pocket. Looking to your side you discover Charlie was gone. Peering back over your shoulder you can just make him out standing perfectly still in the middle of a dark spot along the path. You stop and turn. "Charlie?"

He excitedly waves you over. You walk back, confused as to what was happening. As you get closer your eyes slowly adjust to the darkness. His face is up turned, his ever present bangs pushed to the side, he looks this way and that, his head darting here and there. A look of wonder on his delicate features and his full lips in a big smile.

"Charlie?"

"Shhh." He whispers as he raises a hand. He points skyward at nothing in particular. "Do you hear them?"

Oh Jesus, was this guy about to snap? Was Charlie crazy?

Listening into the still night you initially hear nothing. And then you do! Ticking, clicking, chirping.

Charlie looks at you with wide eyed wonder. "Bats!" He whispers excitedly. A bright grin on his face. He looked so...happy. "Come on." He says in hushed excitement as he heads off the path and over toward a large open green space nearby. You hesitate a moment. Man this guy was one strange dude. You have a brief internal debate on what to do, but you eventually follow.

You catch up to him as he is sitting down on a bench overlooking the open space. You take a spot on the opposite end of the bench, leaving a good arms length between you. The pale light of a gibbous moon bathed the area.

"There!" Charlie says in a hushed tone as one of the nocturnal little mammals swoops overhead and out over the field beyond. "There!" He points as another zips across the open space. "They're hunting. Eating bugs." He informs you. His excitement is infectious. "They sound different than back home." He giggles. "There's one!" One flutters by to the left, extremely close to the bench.

Well. This is not what you were planning to do tonight but...what the hell. As if you had anything better to do. The pair of you sit in silence as you watch and listen to the bats on their night hunt.

In the wane white light shadows were more pronounced and everything took on an almost magical quality. Looking over at your companion even he looked different. He had pulled his hair back to get a better look, the moonlight shining straight down onto his dainty features. His hair tucked behind his ears so he could hear better. His ear, it was small, like the rest of him. Delicate. You notice the smooth gentle curve of his jaw line and his soft rounded chin. His full plump lips were in the most pleasant and genuine smile you'd ever seen. His raven black thick wavy hair glistened. His pale slender fingers gripped the front edge of the bench, he was on the edge of his seat. He looks left, right, spins back again. Completely caught up in the moment. His wide expressive eyes looking upon the scene before him in an almost reverence. He glances those huge soulful eyes toward you and flashes you a joyous look. He lets out a little laugh at sharing this moment with someone. There is just a brief second's eye contact before he looks back again.

He was so...he was so...

You shake your head. A trick of the moonlight. You look back out to watch the nocturnal hunters do their business. You say in a low quiet voice. "Do you like bats Charlie?"

He nods. "Sure. Bats, animals, plants, just nature really. I used to go hiking and camping all the time back in B.C. A lot of times alone. It's so quiet out there. So peaceful." He is quiet for a time before he says. "I'll miss that."

You stretch your legs and put your hands behind your head. You listen to the trills and clicks of the bats. A little night time symphony with an audience of two. You suggest. "There are trails and campgrounds around here."

He laughs. "Trails are okay. But I like to get off the beaten path." You believed that. Charlie definitely didn't seem the type to take the road most traveled. "Yeah, I'll have to look into it." He replies.

"Well...let me know. Maybe we can get a group together, make a whole thing out of it." You offer.

"Oh...uh, sure Jonathan." He says quietly, obviously not sure about that last part.

The pair of you watch the scene for what must be an hour. It was a quiet time, easy, comfortable. Charlie was finally just himself and it was nice to see. This is not something you would normally do but it was pretty damn cool, you couldn't deny it. Eventually though you'd had enough. You were getting cool, you didn't have as many layers on as he did.

Slapping your knees you announce. "Well, I'm heading home. You coming?"

He nods. He reaches up and tussles his hair, his curtain of bangs returning. You return to the path, Charlie in an even better mood than after the pizza.

"How's Samantha?" He asks.

"Oh fine. Misses me like crazy." As you thought about the empty bed awaiting you...you were missing her too.

Before long you see the old chapel, then the dorm hall beside it. The very sight of it brings a smile. A little place of your own. Not your parent's house, not a hotel room, not a friend's house. A room all your own...well, half a room.

You say in unmasked exuberance. "Ah, home sweet home!"

***

The pair of you make your way into the hall. In the common room of the third floor you meet Luiz who was kicking back and watching a movie. You introduce yourself and your too quiet roommate. Sitting down on one of the chairs you begin striking up a conversation with the man. Charlie fades off and heads to the room. You learn Luiz had been here a long time, this was his fifth year in the hall and he didn't seem to be in any particular hurry to get out.

You sit and chat learning a few things along the way. You learn that the big woman you met was the resident manager who kept things in order in the hall. She lived on the first floor. Everyone called her Mama Rose and she was a sweetheart who loved her boys as long as they followed the rules. She wasn't strict but she was no push over either. You learn Professor Williams, the Resident Dean that you had met earlier, was rarely seen. He was technically available for advice and guidance though few actually made use of him. You also learn that there was something of a rivalry with the dorm across the yard. It was something that stretched back almost a century. Finally you learn that the days of freshman hazing were over, but that you might have a rough time with some of the more senior students regardless.

You sit a while but the movie Luiz was watching was atrocious. You excuse yourself and head to your room. You hear Charlie just finishing a phone call as you enter. "Okay, love you to Mom. Yep, bye."

You close the door behind you and hang your jacket on a hanger on the back side of the door. Charlie had on a set of full on pajamas. Blue and white striped, loose button up shirt and pants that matched. Over the years of traveling around for soccer tournaments or swim meets you had never met a guy your age who actually wore old man pajamas like this. After a moment's thought...you would expect no different from Charlie.

"Going to bed already?" You ask, it was not quite 11 pm.

He shakes his head. "I can read if you want to stay up. I don't mind."

You shrug. "Eh, we'll see. I might watch a movie or something. Let me know if I'm bothering you."

He nods.

Peeling off your shirt you throw it in a ball at the base of your dresser. Looking in a mirror that was set up on your side, opposite the bathroom door, you take a quick look at your exposed upper torso. Fuck, while you weren't obsessed with your looks you had to admit that you were looking good. With only having your lame ass truck wash job this past year you had stepped up your workouts. Washboard abs, nice V taper, wide thick pecs, round shoulders, and definition everywhere. Add to this that all of the outdoor swimming you had done over the summer had given you a perfect bronze tan.

At the corner of the mirror you can see Charlie looking at you, staring at you. Eyes wide. Obviously admiring your fit body. You'd seen it before, that look of envy on guys who didn't have the discipline or desire to get into shape. You see a blush come his face as he turns away suddenly. He grabs the back of his desk chair with both hands and stares out the window.

You sigh. You knew this wasn't going to go over well. Charlie being as bashful as he was. But this was your space too and you'd be damned if you would be creeping around hiding yourself for however long you stayed here. It wasn't who you were and you needed to be comfortable as well. Charlie wanted his privacy and you would respect that, but that didn't apply to you. You were very comfortable with your body, it helped that you had nothing to complain about down below.

You unbutton your pants and slide them off, followed by your socks. Without a pause you then slip off your boxer-briefs. Charlie gripped the chair in front of him and wasn't moving a muscle. With it being dark outside you knew he was likely seeing what was happening behind him in the reflection off the window.

It felt good to be naked, you'd always enjoyed it.

"I'm hitting the shower." You say as you head into the bathroom. Once more you leave the door open behind you. He might have to take a leak or something in the meantime. You stop then return to the main room, you'd forgotten your bathroom kit. Charlie stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, his eyes darting everywhere but on you. You felt bad making him feel uncomfortable, but it was something he would have to get used to if he was going to live with you. You grab the kit then head back in.

You unpack your toiletries and take a quick hot shower. It was a small walk-in affair, no tub or anything. But at least the pressure was good and the water was hot. You then freshen up a bit at the sink. You put your razor beside Charlie's, you make a mental note that Charlie's razor looked brand new. You brush your teeth then wipe the steamed mirror with a hand towel and brush your hair. You look at your shoulder length hair...it looked so...small town. You'd get a cut tomorrow. Maybe a fade on the sides, keep some length up top.

Heading back out you see Charlie was sitting up in his bed, his legs under the blankets, pillow behind his back. He had open a thick plain looking book in what appeared to be French. Without otherwise moving his eyes quietly follow you as you walk across the room. Opening your dresser you pull out a fresh pair of undies.

"Whatcha reading?" You ask in a friendly manner.

"Sartre." He responds as he peeks once more your way.

"Oh." You had no clue. Some French biologist maybe. You pull on the underwear. "Good book?"

"Eh, I guess." He states flatly.

Not exactly a glowing endorsement. Why was he reading it then? You sit on your bed and look at your computer. Ah fuck the movie, you were going to turn in. Lying down on top of your blankets you put your hands behind your head and stare up at the ceiling. You say. "G'night Charlie. It was good to meet you."

Catching the hint your roommate puts his book away and turns off his reading lamp. The room falls into darkness, just a slight glow from the pathway lamps outside filtering in creating a dim lit corridor down the center of the room between the two beds. You hear him shuffle as he gets under his blankets.

Silence.

"Jonathan." His soft light voice floats across from the impenetrable darkness of his side of the room.

"Yes Charlie."

"It was good to meet you too."

"Thanks."

Silence.

"Jonathan."

You chuckle. "Yes Charlie."

"Um...nothing."

Silence.

"What is it Charlie?"

"Do, uh, do you want to have breakfast together?"

You chuckle again. He was a funny funny guy. "Sure Charlie. Good night Charlie."

"Good night Jonathan."

***

Lying there you soon hear Charlie's deep steady breathing. He must have fallen straight asleep.

You lie there in the quiet staring up into the darkness. What an amazing day it had been. It really felt like that trite expression: The first day of the rest of your life. You'd taken your first steps out on your own. You reflect over the day gone by.

The long drive, your anticipating growing with every mile of distance put behind you. The way through the city traffic. Getting through the campus. Meeting Mama Rose. Finding the room. Startling your new roommate. Meeting Charlie.

Meeting Charlie.

You turn your head though you could see nothing of his side of the room. You do hear his breathing had gotten even deeper, heavier, more forceful. Hopefully he wasn't a snorer.

He was so different from anyone you'd met before. You couldn't put your finger on it. He was cut off, guarded, but oh so open and vulnerable. His awkwardness and shyness had a strange charm. There was a deep intelligence there but he didn't flaunt it. You'd just met him but you genuinely liked him, a lot. He was different and right now in your life different was good.

The memory comes to you of Charlie staring up into the night, his soft fine boned features bathed in the cool moonlight. That innocent joy on his face as he watched the feeding bats. You remember him stuffing that piece of pizza into his mouth as if it was a moment of rebellion...no...as if it was a moment of emancipation. You remember his big chestnut eyes on you as you left the bathroom after your shower...

You smile and shake your head. It really had been an overwhelming day. It seemed like everything about it made you happy, you'd associated everything that had happened with your big moment of freedom. You were being ridiculous. So ridiculous. It was a big day for you, a day you had dreamed about for years, this was probably normal.

From the other side of the room you suddenly hear his breathing stop altogether for a moment...followed a little muffled gasp, as if through a pillow. "...ohhhmmm..." It was so very soft and muted, had it not been so quiet in the room you never would have heard it. Was he dreaming? His breathing had become shallow, rapid, and erratic. Slowly...slowly...it returns to normal. A small gentle high pitched moan accompanying his breathing as it finally returned to normal. He was quiet once more.

You finally get under the blankets and before long you are drifting off to sleep. Your only memory of the dreams of that night are the clicks and chirps...of bats.


	2. A Friendship Forged

You wake early, as you often did. You were a naturally early riser and generally only needed five or six hours sleep to feel well rested. Sitting up you swing your legs over the side of the bed. The room was already well lit from the bright rising sun. Squinting as you look out the window you remind yourself to get some curtains or something to put up.

Looking over to your roommate you see he is lying face down, his arms under the pillow beneath his head and his dainty right foot sticking out of the covers over the side of the bed.

You get up and go take a piss. You splash some water on your face and freshen up a bit. Shave, brush your teeth, etc. Heading back to the room you throw on a t shirt and sit at your desk to start getting a few thing set up with your laptop. First connecting to the dorm wireless, then setting up your student account on the various campus sites.

You hear Charlie start to rustle and move. He turns over on his back, slowly opens his eyes, then shoots up to a sitting position. He looks around as if reminding himself as to where he was. He settles after a moment. He looks over to you and smiles. "Good Morning Jonathan."

You smile and nod.

He rubs his bleary eyes. He crawls out of bed and grabs many of the same clothes as he wore yesterday before stumbling to the bathroom. His zombie stagger revealing that he was not a morning person. He is in there a long time before finally reappearing. "Food Services Dining Hall good enough?" He asks.

You look over your should at him as you close your computer. "Yeah, breakfast. That's right. Uh. My food card isn't active yet."

"Mine is." He produces it from his pocket and shows it too you. "It's unlimited too." He grins. "It was one of the perks they offered me. I owe you one anyways."

Perks? No one offered you any perks. You remembered waiting nervously for the acceptance letter to arrive. You were pretty sure you'd make it in but until it actually arrived there was at least some doubt. It sounds like Charlie had had a bidding war for his attendance.

You get up, throw on some pants and slip on your shoes. Together you make your way, after a few wrong turns, to the food hall. It was sort of a buffet affair with a large common room eating area. You both load your plates and Charlie pays. As you head into dining area you notice the same group of girls you had asked directions from last night sitting at one of the large round tables. "Come on Charlie." You say as you make a beeline for their table.

"Uh..." You hear him say behind you.

As you arrive they all look up and smile. Four college aged cuties...man, if you weren't already taken...

"These seats taken?" You ask. There were plenty of other places to sit, but you were in the mood to meet some people.

"No!" One of them says. "No, go ahead. Did you guys find the pizza place okay?"

You set down your tray and nod. "Yep, thanks again."

Reluctantly Charlie takes a seat beside you. You smile at him, he grimaces back. He was not happy with this at all. Ah, it would be good for him to socialize a bit.

You and the four girls begin some lively flirtatious chit chat. You learn a bit about each other. Charlie just sat quietly beside you. The inevitable topic of your availability was subtly questioned.

"I've got a girlfriend back home, she'll be joining me next year." You inform them, much to their chagrin. "But my quiet Canadian friend here...he's a free man."

He looks at you with wide frightened eyes. You give him an unspoken little look as if to say. 'Dude! Go for it!' This was low hanging fruit, he just had to reach out and grab it. If you could help him 'become a man' you'd consider that a big accomplishment for your freshman year.

You crow. "Yep, single for the moment." You laugh and shoot him a wink. "I suspect that won't last long."

The girls were very much interested in this news and begin talking to him. Asking him all sorts of questions and giving him pretty smiles and suggestive stares.

Charlie remained quiet, awkwardly quiet, painfully quiet. His scared eyes darting this way and that. He was blowing it! You nudge him elbow to elbow. "Come on Charlie, speak up." You turn to the girls. "He's just a bit shy..."

Charlie stands up suddenly. "I-I-I've g-got to...g-go!" Without another word he turns and walks briskly away, almost tripping over his chair in the process. He storms out of the hall, his half eaten breakfast sitting there on the table. You and the girls all sit there stunned.

You turn to them. "Sorry about that. I...uh...I better see..." You point over your shoulder. They just nod, not sure of what to make of it all.

You stand and sprint out of the hall. You don't see him in the hallway. You continue your way out the doors and you finally see him walking briskly out along one of the paths. You rush to catch up.

"Charlie! Charlie wait!" You call out. You run up beside him. "Dude, calm down. What's wrong?"

He stops, his small hands balled in fists. His face was turned partially away from you, his hair covering his eyes. "D-d-don't you ever do that to me again!" He hisses. Holy shit...was he crying!? He was crying! You couldn't believe it, this guy was one sensitive soul!

You put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man, calm down. I didn't know you'd react like that. I was trying to help you out."

He was fuming, he continued to hide his face from you. "I-I-I don't n-need your help J-J-Jonathan."

People were turning their heads as they walked by, wondering what the drama was about. You couldn't believe you were doing this with a guy you just met yesterday evening. With your roommate of all people. You were not used to this among your male friends. This display of emotion might be something you ribbed a friend about back home or just told them to suck it up. But you lived with this guy, you needed to mend this fence. More importantly...you truly felt bad that you'd hurt his feelings. You felt downright retched about it.

"Charlie. I'm sorry, really. I was a total asshole back there. A total total asshole. I should have at least talked to you first." You squeeze his slender shoulder. "It won't happen again, okay? I promise. I promise you that."

He is quiet a time. He finally nods. "Okay Jonathan." He reaches up and squeezes your hand in his, an odd gesture to be sure. "I'll...I'll see you back at the room." After a moment he adds. "I-I'm sorry I acted like that."

"Sure Charlie. It's okay. I'll see you later." You watch in confusion as he walks away. You hoped he was okay. You hoped things were still cool between you.

Okay, wow, lesson learned. You would be more careful with Charlie in the future.

***

You start walking toward the campus bookstore, you had noticed a hair salon near there when you were on the way to breakfast. As you go you just couldn't let go of what had happened, it played on you. Your downcast mood was slowly but surely starting to turn sour.

Fuckin Charlie. Man he over reacted. You kept running the scene over and over in your mind. You were just trying to help him get some tail. Most guys would have thanked you! What was wrong with him? You shake your head. This was bothering you WAY more than it ought to. What the hell was wrong with you? You simply could not understand the intensity of your emotions right now.

If you were truly honest with yourself it wasn't the embarrassment of the scene, you could give a shit about that, it was the fact you hurt him. That was what was really getting to you. You felt like you'd whipped a puppy or something.

You find a quiet area and pull out your phone. You dial Samantha, you just had to talk to someone. Anyone. She has barely answered before you go off on Charlie. You tell her all about the scene at breakfast. You tell her how you were just trying to give a guy a hand. You try to explain what was riling you up but you failed miserably.

There is silence for a time on the other end of the line. "Jon."

"What?" You snap.

"Who the fuck cares? Seriously. Who cares?" She responds. "This guy sounds like a total shut-in perma-virgin nerd loser. Fuck him. I mean, if he's got you so mad kick his ass or something. He's not worth your time though."

The conflicting emotions rising in you surprises you. Just moments before you were ranting about him now suddenly you felt defensive of him. You sigh as your anger subsides. "He's not a loser. And I'm not kicking anyone's ass. Jesus."

She wonders. "Were you trying to impress the girls or something?"

"No, of course not."

"Better not have been! Anyways, than it's no big deal. None of your business if he's a virgin. Let the loser be a loser."

"He's not a loser, he's cool." You insist.

"Doesn't sound cool. He's an emotionally fucked up asshole. Probably a faggot."

"Don't say that Sam!"

"Calm down. Why is this bothering you anyways? He's just your roomie for fuck sake, who cares?" She laughs. "I know what it is! You're missing me already aren't you? That's got you all crabby. Aww, my Jon misses me. Maybe next year we can get an apartment together, huh? A little love nest of our very own. Doesn't that sound nice?" She coos.

You close your eyes and rub them with your fingers and thumb. You let out a long sigh. This had been a huge mistake. You shouldn't have called her. She just didn't understand, hell...you didn't even understand. "Yeah, that does sound nice. Uh...I gotta go okay. Sorry I bothered you."

She laughs. "No bother. You know it is still early, you could probably get another room. Dump the loser Jon."

"Bye Sammy." You say.

"Bye baby, miss you. Love you."

"Yeah...um yeah...love you too." You hang up.

You take a deep breath. Pull yourself together Jon. You were acting so fucking weird. You put the phone away and go to continue on toward the hair salon....no. Not yet. You hated dancing around shit, you'd deal with this head on. You jog off toward the dorm.

***

You burst into your dorm room scaring Charlie half to death. He was sitting on his bed, no book, no device, just sitting there alone.

You say in an upbeat tone. "Come on Charlie, let's get out of here."

He looks up at you surprised. "What?"

You grin. "Let's get out and stretch our legs. Take a tour of the campus. I saw a few ponds and a stream along the West end. Plus I need to get my haircut. Maybe we can swing by Biology and Kinesiology. See some of our classrooms. Come on, don't make me go alone."

It was obvious what you were doing, trying to put the morning's drama behind you. You didn't care if you were obvious. You just didn't want to be angry or confused anymore. You wanted to make things cool again with the one person you knew in the city.

Charlie smiles. "I thought you'd be mad."

You quip. "What, mad at myself being an asshole? If I did that I'd be like mad all the damn time."

He laughs. "Um, okay." He gets up and grabs his jacket.

Together you make your way out. You swing by the salon first and schedule an appointment for later in the afternoon. After that the pair of you explore the expansive campus. You take side trails and cut through buildings. You find hidden little nooks and dead ends. The older buildings were the most interesting. You get into places you probably weren't allowed to go. You check out your different departments, scope out a few classrooms you knew you'd be going to very soon, and even ride a few elevators just for the hell of it. After a while you are starting to get a sense of the layout.

You stop and talk to the various people you meet as you were want to do, Charlie happy to stand quietly with you as you introduced you both and began to converse. You don't press him to engage, allowing him to grow into the discussion if he wanted to. When others do start to talk with him you give him some time and space to respond but if you notice his anxiety rising you step in and take over.

He eventually acknowledges exactly what you were doing for him. You just smile and tell him. "No problem."

The companionship is easy and pleasant. Now that you knew of some of his sensitives and oddities and he knew of your lack of subtlety and energetic exuberance the pair of you got on extremely well. You don't talk all that much, learning more about each other bit by tiny bit. The conversation might have been a bit sparse but you enjoy each other's company regardless. He was just nice to be around.

At the ponds you stay for a long time, watching the frogs and water fowl do their thing. At one point you stand watching him as he follows a frog along the edge of the pond. You think about Sam's comments. You had to forgive her for what she'd said. She just didn't know Charlie. She didn't understand. She was just being protective and supportive of you after your nonsensical ranting. Once she met him she'd see how great he was.

The day whisks by in no time at all. The pair of you barely make it back in time for your hair appointment.

You say. "If you want to head home..."

He smiles. "I'll wait. I don't mind."

You look at him for a spell. Outside of Sam, your Mom and maybe your sister you didn't know anyone else who would just wait around for you to get a haircut. It weirded you out on some level, but Charlie was Charlie. Weird is what he did. You nod.

You head in and quickly start looking through one of the hair style books they had, you hadn't had time to really think about it. You had not expected your whole day to flash by like it had with your new friend. You smile. Yeah, he was a friend wasn't he? Not just a roomie, but a friend. You snap back to reality as the hair stylist walks up. "Jon? Your turn."

Shit, you hadn't chosen yet. You give the woman a vague description of what you wanted, fade along the sides but with some length up top, and let her work her magic. You'd seen a lot of guys in soccer with that style, you thought you'd give it a try. You sit and watch in amazement as your long locks fall to the ground. You'd worn your hair like this since...you couldn't remember when. Well, not anymore!

When she is done you sit and stare in the mirror. Oh wow, you looked so different. Good, but different. The top still had a decent amount of length, still plenty long enough to run your fingers through it. You still had maybe a half inch long hair as far down as mid way, after that though it got gradually got short. Real short...to the point of non-existence around the base. You run your hands along the side of your head...so short! It felt funny, sensitive, ticklish. Your hairdresser seemed very pleased with the results as she looked you over. You definitely didn't look 'small town' now. You thank her and pay her and you were on your way. You walk out and soon find your new friend sitting on a nearby bench. He looks up and gives you a huge bright grin.

"Nice!" He says.

You chuckle. "Yeah, not bad huh?" You run your fingers along the side of your head, feeling the super short hairs against your sensitive scalp. "Feels weird though."

He stands and reaches up to feel for himself. You were not expecting this! You go to recoil...but you don't. His slender fingers brushing slowly and gently along the side and around the back of your newly shorn head, his eyes focused on the new style. His finger tips rub and stroke the tender skin. Tracing lightly around your newly exposed ear. Time...almost seems to slow down.

Without meaning to you shift yourself forward, moving into his space, moving right up close to him, almost enveloping him with your larger frame, looking down at him as he looks up at you and lightly strokes your head. You stood so close you could smell him. He slowly moves his gaze, those chestnut brown eyes, to look into your eyes...

Woah! You blink and take a sudden step back, pulling yourself away from his touch. "Uh...yeah. Feels weird dude. I'm so used to longer hair."

He is still gazing at you intently. This time it was your turn to look away, to break eye contact. "I think it looks good." He assures you in his soft voice.

"Sure, thanks. I hope Sam likes it." You say. You then repeat again for no reason. "Yeah, I sure hope Samantha like it."

"I'm sure she will." He replies solemnly.

Together you grab an early supper then head back toward the dorm. You were starting to notice more and more students arriving now. The front of your hall far more busy than what it had been even just this morning. You see two more guys with suitcases and backpacks making their way into the hall.

A few of the new arrivals were out on a lawn tossing a Frisbee around. One of them waves at you. "Hey, wanna join?" They were fellow freshman, like you they looking to make new friends in this new environment.

"Sure!" You call out. Turning to Charlie you say. "Join me?"

He is hesitant for a moment, but he finally smiles and nods. The pair of you jog forward and join the toss about. There were about eight of you tossing the disk and chatting, making introductions, posturing, the usual stuff. Very casual. Charlie is quiet but keeps the rhythm of the game going easily, no one pays him much mind.

At one point the Frisbee is tossed just a bit too far and too high. Your eyes focused skyward you run for it. You run, you leap, you reach. One of the other guys calls out. "Look out!"

CRUNCH!

You feel something, someone actually, collide with your shoulder and side. Being an athlete you keep your concentration and nab the Frisbee from out of the air and land on your feet. You hear a meaty thud as someone lands hard onto the ground beside you. The others howl with laughter and cries of "Ohhhh!"

Looking down at your feet you see little Charlie crumpled on his side. He groans and rolls in pain. The pair of you had been going for the same throw and hadn't seen each other. He definitely got the worst of it. You toss the Frisbee back to the others and hold your hand up to indicate you were done. They wave back and continue their play. You look down and smile. You'd taken more than your fair share of falls like this, you were pretty sure he wasn't too injured.

Kneeling down over him you roll him over to his back. He looks up at you, the pain fading from his expression as he gazes up you. You bend down over him and look him in the face. He seemed okay. As he gazes he goes to reach up in an attempt to touch your face.

You push his hand away. Weird enough him stroking your hair in public. "You okay?" You ask.

He gives you a cringing smile. "Yeah, sure." He just lay there looking up at you, not attempting to move. Just looking. Seeming to enjoy this moment despite the pain.

You laugh. Grabbing his hand you say. "Get up dude. You're okay."

You easily power him up off the ground, he was as light as he looked. You dust him off.

"Gonna kiss his boo boo?" One of the guys call.

You laugh and flip the guy the bird, this elicits more laughter from the others.

Charlie was holding his shoulder and limping. The right side of his body had taken the brunt of both the collision and the landing. "Oooo, that hurts. I'm...I'm just going to go in." He moans.

You follow along. "Lucky for you you are roommate is with a Sports Medicine guy huh? Treatment and rehab is right up my alley." You hold out your 'healing hands' in demonstration.

Charlie is laughing through his pain. "You literally haven't even taken one single class yet."

You just grin as you help him up the short couple of stairs to the main doors. "Don't worry. I'm a natural."

***

Inside the hall you see a lot more people now. The place must have been half full now. The huge roly-poly form of Mama Rose, in a fashion disaster black dress with a bright pink rose pattern splayed across it, was rushing this way and that trying to help all the new young men get settled in. She was in the center of a whirlwind of activity, and she seemed happy as a clam.

Seeing Charlie holding his shoulder and limping she rushes up. "Oh, what happened sweet thing?"

"I fell." Charlie says quietly.

You chuckle. "Sweet thing? Am I a sweet thing too Mama Rose?"

She gives you an exaggerated 'hubba hubba' sort of look up and down your rugged physique. "Honey, if Mama Rose was thirty years younger I'd show you what a sweet thing you were." She growls like a hungry tiger.

You burst out laughing as she smiles and heads off to help some other hapless freshman. The way you heard Colleges were she could probably get in trouble just for saying that, she didn't seem to care. Among her boys she was in her element.

"Oh my god, she's awesome." You say.

Charlie giggles. "She pinched my cheeks when I moved in." Both of you laugh as you continue on your way.

You help Charlie up the three flights of stairs. Your strong hands holding him by his shoulder and left elbow. He accepts your help gladly, leaning into you whenever he needed to. You were really starting to worry about his knee, it might be worse than you initially thought.

"Do you want to see a doctor? I could drive you, I have truck." You offer.

He shakes his head and grunts. "No, I just want to rest."

"Well...let me look at it at least."

You might not have taken classes yet but you'd done some reading as it was a genuine interest of yours, plus you'd been on the receiving end of treatment various times over the years. You walk through the common room where three guys were chilling out. You notice Luiz sitting in the exact spot from yesterday and you give him a nod of acknowledgement. He gives a little two finger wave back.

You get into the room and help your roommate onto his bed. He sits on the edge of his bed gripping the edge of the mattress slouched forward, his legs hanging over the side. "Thanks." He says.

You look at him with concern. "Charlie, I was serious. Would you let me look at your knee? I'd just like to check a few things. It could be a serious injury."

He looks up at you and is quiet.

You say in your most disarming tone. "Um...I know, your privacy. Uh, do you have any shorts you could wear or maybe your bath robe? In your jeans I can't..."

He says in his soft voice. "You're worried about me."

You weren't sure if that was a question or a statement. Leave it to Charlie to make an awkward situation even more so. "Well, kinda. I mean I feel kind of responsible. And, this is what I'm going to be studying. I swear, I'll be gentle. I just need to see the knee, that's all."

He nods. "Okay Jonathan...okay..." He sits a long moment without moving, as if he was turning something over in his mind.

"Would you like me to leave? While you get changed?"

He shakes his head. He starts to undo his jeans, unfastening each button of his button fly slowly and deliberately. As if each button was a separate monumental decision he had to make. It is quiet in the room, every second felt like a minute. This was a big deal for Charlie, you felt for the poor guy.

You grab your desk chair and position it between the beds facing Charlie's bed. You then go and lock the door as you try to lighten the mood. "There, no one will walk in. Don't worry Charlie, like I said when I met you. I've seen it all. You ever notice those gross old men that hang out in change rooms? Fuck, they're always naked."

He lets out a little halfhearted laugh, appreciating your attempt.

He stands and turns away from you and grabs the waist of his pants...and stops. He just stops.

You let out a sympathetic sigh. "Hey, you know what. It's okay. We don't have to do this buddy. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't anything serious."

"No...I want you to. I want to." He says in a voice you could barely hear. "It's just...it's only my second day and...I'm not allowed...I'm not allowed to..." He trails off.

You cock your head. What the hell? "Not allowed? Not allowed what?"

"Um...I'm not supposed to..." Nothing more was forthcoming.

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about. I know you said you had a medical thing. But...you're your own man Charlie. We're out on our own now. No more parent's rules."

"No more parent's rules..." He repeats to himself.

You couldn't help wonder why you were trying so hard to get this man's pants off. Sure you were worried about him, but...that wasn't it. You soften your tone. "It's okay Charlie."

In a whisper he says. "Okay Jonathan."

The trust he was showing you, a man he just met 24 hours ago, touched your heart. This couldn't be easy for him.

He lets go of the waistband of his loose fit jeans and allows them to fall to his ankles. He steps out of them and kicks them off to the side. He stood still as he worked up his nerve. His back was still turned to you...and you were mesmerized.

You didn't mean to, you really didn't mean to, but you couldn't help but stare. You had told the truth, over the years you'd seen it all in the various change rooms and locker rooms...but you hadn't seen this. His butt it...it wasn't... You were so confused. You KNEW he was a guy, you'd seen the bulge, but from behind...from behind he did not look like a guy at all, at least from the waist down. He had a curve to his hips, his smooth pale legs had a shapeliness to them, his ass was...it was beautiful! It was fucking beautiful! He wore tight men's briefs which only acted to highlight the differences from what he was supposed to look like. His cute bubble butt was rounder, wider than it should be...it was the ass of a woman. And a fine woman's ass at that! It wasn't as big and pronounced as Samantha's but it had a cute attraction all its own.

You consciously had to remind yourself who this was in front of you. Your unconscious brain though...it liked what it saw!

He turns back toward you, his head was down and you could see that furious blush through his bangs. Looking back down you see...yeah, he was a guy all right, no doubt about it. Fuck...and what a guy!

You can't help but let out a guffaw. Now that you had a closer look, wow! His prodigious bulge was outlined pretty well through his tight underwear. Hell, it likely rivaled your own, and you were the biggest guy you knew.

"Jesus Christ Charlie! You are hung my man!"

He shifts uncomfortably and looks down toward his pants. You throw up your hands. "Sorry, sorry! I shouldn't have said that." You smile at his blushing face. "It was a compliment. I mean, it's not the axe but how you swing it but...it helps to have a big axe." You laugh. "Dude, you are going to be a hit with the girls. I am telling you."

You pat the bed. "Okay, sit down." You interlink your fingers and stretch them out as you take your seat. "The doctor is in."

***

Charlie takes his seat in front of you. You were face to face, Charlie on his bed and you on your chair. He was up a bit higher than you. Carefully you take his leg and rest it on your thigh. You could already see an ugly looking bruise forming around his knee.

Nonconsciously your eyes run up and down his shapely leg, it took everything you had not to run your hands over them. They were pale, a creamy white. There was hair but just a fine light wisp, soft to the touch.

Not like the thick coarse hairs of your legs. With your large strong tanned hands you gingerly begin feeling and probing around his injured knee. He flinches at first then forces himself to relax. You feel the front, around the kneecap, you run your hand along the sensitive underside. You get him to flex it, bend it, turn it. Your steady fingers feeling around at the tendons and joints and muscles. You were pretty confident nothing was really damaged, just a nasty bruise.

You don't say anything however.

You continue to feel his soft supple flesh. Gripping just a little higher up the thigh, running just a little lower down the slender calf. You begin to give him a light massage. No words were spoken, no words were needed. You rub and knead his lithe limb. As you go you begin exploring out from the knee more and more, you oh so slowly start to rub your outstretched hand up his inner thigh...stopping three quarters of the way up. You hear a soft sigh escape his lips. He sat perfectly still, watching you work his flesh in your large steady hands.

Your eyes were locked on his shapely leg, you freeze as you stare.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck no. No! This isn't happening right now.

You sit still. He sits still. Both of you knowing damn well what was happening but not acknowledging it. You could just make out his crotch peeking out from under his layered shirts. He was getting hard. Fuck...you were getting hard! You also notice a dark patch of wetness beneath his balls, probably sweat from the Frisbee...but you hadn't noticed it before. You grit your teeth. NO!

You push your chair back and too abruptly set his leg back onto the ground. He lets out a little yelp.

You say bruskly. "It's fine. It's all fine. Just a bruise." You tear your eyes off of him, you were furious with yourself. Fuck you wanted him right then. You fucking wanted him!

He sits still. In his soft voice. "Okay Jonathan. Thank you."

"Why don't you call me Jon?" You snap. "Everyone calls me Jon. Jon! Everyone. Why are you so fucking..." You cut yourself off.

"Oh...um...oh...I'm sorry..."

You sigh as you grip your forehead. "Sorry. Christ, sorry Charlie. I don't know what's gotten into me. You can call me Jonathan if you want to." You wanted him to call you Jonathan, it was different, it was special. In that moment of caring you become a slave to your desires once more.

You look back up at him. You see in his wide brown eyes he was just as confused as you were. He didn't know what to do or say. But like you he didn't want it to end.

"How's...how's your shoulder?" You move to sit beside him on the bed. He doesn't answer you, he just stares at you with those eyes...those incredible eyes.

Without hesitation you reach out and brush his hair back from his face. You hand resting gently on his smooth slender neck. Your gaze was locked in his. "Your shoulder okay Charlie?" You whisper as you begin to rub the back of his neck gently, his thick soft hair caressing the back of your hand. "It's okay?"

He gives you a slow barely perceptible little nod yes. He was lost in the moment. His breath picking up, that adorable flush brightening his face, his mouth slightly parted. He didn't move a muscle. He wasn't resisting you in the slightest.

You weren't thinking about his shoulder anymore. You start to run your fingers through his thick rich raven black hair, it was so different from Samantha's straight thin blonde locks. You reach up with your other hand and, after a brief pause, so very lightly begin tracing your index and middle finger around the edges of his full plump kissable lips. His breathing picks up more. You trace and feel those full pink lips. He...he kisses the tip of your middle finger...and again...he opens his lips and...sucks...sucks so lightly on the tip of your finger. You watch mesmerized as he tenderly licks and sucks the sensitive tip of your middle finger, his beautiful eyes locked on yours.

Reaching back around you cup his head with both hands, your fingers running through his hair, your inner wrists touching his dainty jawline. You pull him toward you, reaching out to him with your lips. He closes his eyes and lets out a long hot breath, parting his lips for you. You pull him closer...closer... Your nose brushes softly against his... Closer...

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

A loud hammering knock on the door drums through the room shattering the fragile intimate moment.

Thank God!

You shake your head, shaking off his bewitching effect on you. You stand abruptly, actually pushing roughly off of him. Forcing him back onto his bed. You spring away from him as if he was red hot. You hurry to move toward the door. "Put your pants on. Put your fucking pants on!" You order your roommate in a hushed but brisk rude tone.

You instantly regret your harsh tone. Deeply deeply regret it. You wanted to apologize, you wanted to scream at him, you wanted to jump out the window, you wanted to jump on him and ravish him. You didn't know what you wanted! Your head was a dizzying confused jumble.

Samantha, Samantha. Think of Samantha!

He scrambles to the ground and pulls his pants on, buttoning them up quickly. You shift uncomfortably, just then realizing the raging hard on you were sporting. You adjust your long shirt to cover it. He stands facing out the window, he was tense, confused, afraid. He didn't know what to do. He covers his face with his hand and trembles. Your first instinct was to go to him, to hold him...

FUCK! STOP THIS!!!

You glare at him. Not gay he said, yeah fucking right. He was gay alright. So what the fuck was your excuse?

You turn to answer the door.

***

You open the door. A short chunky guy with a bad stringy beard greets you. "Hey bro. Gang Beasts in the common room. You in?"

"Yep." You say, seeing an escape route.

Looking over your shoulder he calls to Charlie. "What about you bro?" There was no answer. He shrugs.

You step out of the room and close the door too swiftly behind you. It closes with a slam. The guy continues to go door to door seeing who was interested in the game. You walk to the common room to see a group of five guys, four of them playing the game on a Playstation that hadn't been there before that was hooked up to the television.

They give you a quick nod to acknowledge your entrance. You nod back and take a seat on a couch a bit further back, away from the controllers. You had no interest in playing, you had just needed to get out of the room for a while.

You couldn't believe what had just happened. You could still feel you had a half chub from the experience. Sitting by yourself you turn things over in your mind. Taking time to try to sort things out.

Someone asks if you wanted to play and you shake your head. "Nah, I'll just watch."

You think and think. These feelings were all new to you. In all your experiences you had never for a second considered yourself...that way. The more you dwell on it you slowly come to the dawning realization. It wasn't because Charlie was a man that you were attracted to him, it was because Charlie was Charlie. His gender seemed like just a detail. Now it sure didn't hurt that he was so effeminate. The image of his hot little ass flashes in your mind.

You take a deep fortifying breath. This was no different than those girls, it was just another temptation. Think about Sam, think about Sam. Think about your future with her. All those plans you had together. You'd always been together, you were meant for each other. Before long you have settled your turbulent mind. Your eyes starting to glance periodically toward the hallway toward your room. How was Charlie doing? You'd been rough on him. Once more you had been a complete asshole to the guy. You think you better to leave it settle, just for a bit longer. Both of you had been really riled up there.

You sit and begin to halfheartedly chat with the others. Most of them were focused on the bright silly game on the screen however.

Out of the corner of your eye you see someone come out from the hall. It was your roommate. His eyes were focused on you as he limped your way. He did indeed look like he had settled down after your bout of passion, much like you had just done. He takes a seat beside and smiles at you. There was a strange confidence in him, as if he knew what must be done.

"Hey Charlie." You say sheepishly.

"Hey Jonathan." He looks around to make sure no one was looking or listening in, then he pats your knee. "I just wanted to say that...what just happened. It was all my fault, okay. Don't blame yourself, don't feel bad, it wasn't you. My Mom warned me. She told me what College might be like. I didn't listen. I'm so dumb sometimes." He laughs. "I didn't even last a week before I...well...anyways."

Dumb!? This guy was a genius. "Charlie, you're not dumb. And it sure as hell wasn't all your fault."

He continues to smile. "I like you Jonathan. I'm sorry if I messed it up. I was being selfish. Why don't we try again from the beginning?"

You actually had to fight a tear from coming to your eye. Thinking back you realize Charlie had just sat there, you'd done everything, not him. You initiated everything.

You shake your head in disbelief at your treasure of a new friend. "Charlie Fox, you are a bigger man than me. Yeah, lets start this again."

The pair of you smile at one another as your friendship is forged anew. You lean over and give him a big friendly hug. It was so natural, so comfortable, so right. You'd never felt so at ease with someone...and considering all that had happened between you that day that was saying something. As you embrace you thanked whatever twist of fate had brought this wonderful little man into your life.

***

As you part from your hug pat your friend on the shoulder. "Come on, let's show these guys a thing or two."

The pair of you go to sit closer to the game playing group and soon are joining in. The first few games you and Charlie get owned but after a bit you've caught on. The game is silly rollicking fun, lots of shouting and cheering and gloating among the group of mostly strangers. During the bits where you had to give others a turn you and Charlie would sit side by side giving and taking banter with the others. Charlie is quiet of course but his silly grin tells you he was enjoying himself. After a particularly exciting match where it had come down to just you and him the game swings back and forth, coming close so many times, before he eventually dumps you to your doom. You cry out "Nooo!" and reach over and give him a shake and both of you start laughing.

His sparkling brown eyes and wide smile telling you he was having the time of his life.

This group wasn't everyone that lived here yet, but judging by who was here it looked like you had a pretty good group of guys on your floor. Extremely international too, you coming from a small predominantly white town this was all new for you. It was...nice. The different accents giving a cool variety to the voices in the room.

Eventually you drift away from playing the game and start chatting with the others in you open outgoing way. You learn of where they are from, their majors, how excited they were for the year to come. Like you a few of them had girlfriends back home. When these would be brought up Luiz would just smile as if with some unknown knowledge and shake his head sadly. People start asking about parties and pussy, and where to find them. Then the conversation really picks up.

At one point a guy named Caden points over to you. "You guys a thing?" There was zero judgment in his words, just curiosity.

You look at him confused. Turning your head you notice you had at some point stretched your left arm out along the back of the couch and Charlie was sitting closer than would be considered normal. He was almost hip to hip with you, his shoulder almost pressed to your ribs. You could see Charlie blush through his long hair as he shifts away from you in embarrassment.

You laugh and take him around the shoulder and give him a big kiss to the side of his head. "That's right! Hands off Charlie boys, he's all mine!" There is some laughter and you join in. You loved this type of attention. Putting your arm around the guy to your right you do the same to him. He pushes off of you with a sour expression and the laughter escalates. "He's mine too. I'll have all y'all before this year is up!"

There are roars of laughter as you, in a playful way, try to kiss and molest the guy beside you as he fights you off.

As the merriment subsides you say. "Nah, Charlie and I are roomies. Just friends. I have a girlfriend, she'll be here next year."

The night wore on with more chillin out with your new floor mates. At one point Charlie starts suddenly. "Oh...It's late...I need to call home. I'm late." He mutters. He gets up suddenly and without a word heads for the room, limping along in an obvious hurry. You watch his baggy jeaned butt head off, knowing what was under that loose denim.

One of the guys scoffs. "Pffft, does he gotta go call Mommy? Get a lullaby." He didn't mean anything by it, it was just the nervous posturing between young men as they figured out the natural pecking order.

You fix him with a stare of your intense hazel eyes. "Maybe he does. What, you don't love your Mom?" His smile fades as you hold his gaze in yours. You alpha male the fuck out of him. You knew exactly what you were doing. You were putting up a sign post among these guys, 'you mess with Charlie you mess with me'. You were also letting it be known you weren't cool with bullies in general.

He shifts nervously. "I didn't mean anything..."

You smile, letting him know all was cool. The tension quickly subsides and the carefree Jonathan was back again. As the night continues you make a point of mending things with the guy you'd stared down. There are more games and a lot more joking and chatting. Sports was a big topic for a while. You were happy to learn, thanks to the international contingent, there were other soccer fans among you.

Finally you get up and stretch. You give the guys a nod goodnight and head off to your room. You weren't actually tired...you just wanted to go to your room...for some reason.

As you walk in Charlie was sitting cross legged on his bed still on the phone with his Mom, he turns away from you as he hurriedly finishes his conversation. "Oh! He's here, I should go. - No. - No. - No please, I don't... - Yes Mom. - Yes Mom. - I'm sorry Mom. - I won't, I promise. - No! No, I want to stay. - No please. - Okay. - I'll do better. - I gotta go Mom. - Yep. - Sorry, yes Mom. - Yes Mom. - Again, sorry I was late calling you. - I'll do better. - Love you too. Tell Dad I miss him. - Okay. - Bye bye."

He hangs up the phone and looks at it as he sets it on his desk. That hadn't sounded like a nice conversation. He reaches up and wipes his eyes...wipes tears from his eyes! You feel a painful pang in your heart at the sight of it. He sniffles and forces a giggle as he looks up at you. "Guess I'm a bit homesick." He lies.

You give him a warm gentle smile and say in a soft voice. "Sure Charlie."

You stand there as the realization dawns on you that just a few hours ago, when the two of you were last in the room alone, it had gotten steamy between you. Where was the awkwardness? Where was the uncomfortable tension? It wasn't there.

Charlie fishes out the book he'd been reading the night before. He begins to read with very little enthusiasm.

"Hey, you want to go do something?" You ask. "We could go find some trouble to get into. Or maybe watch the bats again if you want."

He shakes his head. "No, I've got to finish this book." He informs you. "I'm behind on my reading."

You look at him in puzzlement. Classes hadn't even started yet. "Oh, uh, okay." You think about what you might go and get up to tonight by yourself...instead you sit on your bed. "Mind some company?"

He glances up through his hair, a little smile playing on his lips. "No, of course not."

You spin and stretch out on your bed. Feet crossed, hands behind your head. It was quiet for a time, just the occasional turning of a page. He read fast you note.

"How's the knee?" You ask to break the silence.

"It hurts." He informs you.

He lies down on his bed and rests the open book on his chest. Each of you lie in your own bed staring at the ceiling in silence. Not exactly the type of adventure you thought you'd be getting up to in college. But right now you didn't want to be anywhere else.

***

The time ticks by. You lie there, each in your own bed, staring up.

You finally say. "What do you want to do Charlie? In Biology or just, ya know, in life. What do you want to be?"

He is quiet a long time before he says in his quiet voice. "I want to travel. See different cities. Go far away. Hike. Explore. Maybe sail. Buy a boat or something."

You chuckle lightly. "That sounds awesome. I meant career wise. What kind of Biology job are you going to get?"

He is quiet again for a time. "I...I don't want a job."

Huh? Who doesn't want a job? You look over at him, he was staring up at the ceiling. He was so...different. "Don't want a job? Are you guys rich or something?"

He replies. "My Dad's a judge, he does okay. But um..." It seems to dawn on him he hadn't given you the right answer to your question. "I dunno, a job, um, maybe I'll teach English overseas or something."

Teach English overseas? You'd heard that could be a pretty exciting gig for a short time but that few stuck with it. If he wasn't trying to be a biologist why was he taking biology? With an intelligence like his you had assumed he had some grand destiny in front of him. You don't press him on it.

"What about you Jonathan?" He asks.

You smile. "Well, when I was younger it was all about the soccer. I'm pretty good. But...you know, so few people actually go pro. I'm not THAT good, even Sam says so. You have to be really special to make it. No. I'll be an Athletic therapist or trainer or something, I'd like to stay in sports in some capacity. Sam wants kids. We're going settle down, raise some kids, own a house. Then, you know, the American dream and all that jazz."

"That sounds wonderful." He says. "Samantha is very beautiful. So very beautiful." There is another quiet moment. "You deserve a beautiful normal woman like her. You two look so good together, so happy, in your pictures. What an exciting future you'll have."

Normal woman? He had such an odd way of putting things sometimes.

"You'll find someone too Charlie. I know you will." You laugh. "Hopefully someone with a boat."

He laughs too. "Yeah, maybe."

The pair of you talk like this for a time, sharing your hopes and dreams for the future and learning more and more about each other. You felt like you could tell him your deepest secrets, not that you really had any.

Eventually he goes, gets his pajamas and heads into the washroom to get changed. You peel down to your underwear and lie atop your blankets like you often did. He walks back in and puts his old clothes in a hamper he had for dirty laundry. You watch as his gaze drinks you in as you are laid out in front of him in only your boxer-briefs. You shoot him a wink and he smiles bashfully. He bites his bottom lip with an impish grin and turns away from you with a giggle.

This was sooooooo weird. This was like nothing you'd ever experienced before with a friend. You openly lusted for each other, there was no secret about that anymore. And yet, thanks to the new understanding you'd forged that night, you knew nothing would come of it. You would respect his privacy and he would respect your relationship with Samantha, and in this mutual respect your friendship was solidified. By your attraction being out in the open it somehow made it easier to deal with. But still, it was soooooo weird!

You could cheat on Samantha of course, she'd never know. But that isn't who you were. You took your bond with her seriously. It had been a close call before, but you'd been caught up in an unexpected moment of desire. Now you knew. Besides, you didn't know what a fling would do to Charlie. You were pretty sure he wouldn't be the type to just casually have sex and not get emotionally attached. Also...you still honestly weren't sure how comfortable you were with getting it on with a guy. It didn't repulse you but...you just didn't know how you felt. Or how you'd feel afterward. No, you respected yourself, Samantha, and Charlie far too much to try to fuck around like that.

Eventually lights are out and you lay in the dark. Some muffled noises of your neighbors now heard as the place was starting to become more inhabited.

"Charlie." You say to the darkness.

"Yes Jonathan?"

"I...I forgot to activate my meal card today..."

"Breakfast together? My treat?" His voice soft, almost melodic.

You smile, you weren't sure how you knew but you felt that he was smiling too. "I'd like that." You say.

"Good night Jonathan."

"Good night Charlie."

You soon drift off to sleep...

The dreams you have that night were...hot, steamy, erotic. Glimpses of soft pale flesh, the feel of thick raven locks gripped in your fingers, the natural smell, the skin of that tender slender neck in your mouth as you sucked on it and tasted it. Full pouting lips kissing and mouthing all over your body, a slender body in your strong arms. Your steamy breath caressing each other, small hands clutch and claw at your lower back in desire, pulling you in. You hear the soft sighs and moans of passion, you could feel the layers of clothes in your hands as you tore them away, you feel the cheeks of a cute bubble ass in your hands, you feel hot sweaty flesh against flesh, your hard chiseled body against a smaller softer one, you feel legs wrap around you, you feel the warm hard results of your excitement pressed between you, both yours and...his.

And then...the eyes...those eyes...those magical beautiful alluring big chestnut eyes!

"Charlie!" You hear your own voice cry out.

You start awake with a gasp. You were sweating and breathing heavy. It was quiet in the room, dark. Only the path of light from the windows down the center of the room, the weak glow of morning just starting to brighten the night sky outside. You hear Charlie's soft sleep breathing from his shadow. Looking down you see a quivering tent at your crotch. You were hard as tempered steel. Your cock ached for release.

You bury your face in your hands. Oh man, you had it bad.


	3. Life with Charlie

And so begins your life with Charlie.

You sneak into the washroom and rub one out in the shower. An activity that would become all too common in the days ahead. You think of Sam as you do so, though intrusive thoughts of your roommate appear unbidden. In the morning you go out to a nice breakfast together.

Things really begin to pick up that day. Classes begin the next day and you still had a lot to do. Books and supplies to get, orientations to attend, and a few other things. The real rush of new and returning students hits the campus full force. Where there was once silence and space now there are people everywhere. Energetic young men and women all excited for the new year. All meeting, talking, introducing. Being an outgoing sort you meet so many new and interesting people that day.

The day flits by with you and Charlie doing your own things to get ready. Your favorite part of the day is the end, when you and your roommate just lie on your beds talking about the day gone by and the week to come.

The first week breezes by and you begin to settle into what would become your new routine. It was a strange mix of you and Charlie doing your own things punctuated with precious time where you would be inseparable. You had different circles, different activities. You would work out while he would study, etc. You had separate classes and separate interests but when you could you absolutely loved being with your little friend and he with you.

He was the Yin to your Yang, the cold to your hot, the sweet to your spicy, the brains to your brawn. You were opposites yet complimented each other perfectly. Hour by hour, day by day, you learn more and more of each other. Every morning you eat together and every night you take time to tell each other of your day. The physical temptation never wanes but you had set your boundaries and you stick to them.

That first Saturday night was an interesting one as you once more make an ass of yourself.

You are sneaking back into the dorm. You'd been out with some of the guys from the hall to a beginning of semester party. It had been a good time and holy shit had you been a hit with the girls. Your good looks and charisma making you an instant hit. They had been damn near throwing themselves at you. At one point you had two little hotties pressed up against you on either side. A buxom red head and a minxy little short haired Asian. They had been wet from head to toe for some reason, likely having taken a dunk in the pool at the party house. You flirted shamelessly and joked and even groped a bit, not as much as they did to you mind you. Despite the alcohol and their lewd invitations your resolve stood strong, in fact it was surprisingly easy.

The four of you sneak back into the dorm in that loud sneaking way drunks have. It was in the early hours of the morning, a few of the guys were still up but most everyone was asleep. "Shhhh. Mama Rose'll hear us!" One of them says and you all start laughing as you stumble by her door. One of you falling down, you and the others help him back up. You say your goodbyes at the stairs and you stagger your way to your room.

You'd left your keys at home since you knew Charlie would be in. You hadn't planned on being out quiet so late. You are happy to see by the light under the door he was still up. You knock lightly. After a moment the door opens. You lurch into the room as Charlie closes the door behind you. You could see on his computer screen some school work open, he was such a workaholic.

You turn and sway back and forth as you smile down at him, a wide stupid drunken grin. You step up to stand so very close to him, he grimaces and turns his face from your breath. Luckily or unluckily for Charlie you were a big silly teddy bear when you were drunk.

"Hi Sharlie." You slur, that goofy grin only widening as you looked at him.

He laughs. "Oh man are you drunk." He pushes against your chest with both hands, you take an uneasy backward step.

You blink one eye then the other. "Yeah I hads a couple...drinks. Um. Hi Sharlie."

He shakes his head and walks back to sit at his computer and return to his work. "Hi Sharlie." You say once more.

"Hello Jonathan." He says without looking. "Did you have a good time?"

You smile. "You call me Jonasan. He he he." You belch. "Woulda been funner wish you zhere... Dere were lotsa girls zhere."

He ignores you as you just stand grinning like a fool and watching him. You sway this way and that but you stay stood in the middle of the small room. Just staring. He finally looks over his shoulder and sighs. "What are you doing?"

"You're shexy. How you like zhat? I don't get it. You're not shupposed to be like zhat."

He rolls his eyes. "You're drunk."

You keep smiling. "Yeah." You then have a brilliant idea. "Hey, let's kish."

"Ew, gross. No thanks. I don't kiss drunks."

"Okay. Hey, less go get pizza."

"No thank you."

"Oh...okay. Hey, you should come out wish me nex' time. We'll get shit faced togezzer."

"No thanks."

You giggle. "Okay...Hey I know! Let's kish."

"Jonathan...sit down before you fall over." He was taking this all very well considering, it helped the pair of you were so comfortable together already. He trusted you even in your inebriated state. It was a well placed trust, you'd rather tear your own arms from your shoulders than harm a hair on his cute little head. He says again. "Come on, sit down Jonathan."

"Yes shir!" You sit on his bed with a clumsy thump. "He he he. I'll shleep here tonight." You bounce up and down a few times on your butt.

He sighs. "On your bed."

You grumble in disappointment as you stagger over to your own bed. You were having fun listening to his instructions though. You laugh. "Tell me what elshe to do, you're tha....tha bosh. Want me to get naked." You laugh again. "I shows you mine if you shows me yoursh."

"I've seen yours...a lot."

You laugh harder. "Oh yeah! Ha ha ha! I'm such a shlut."

You just keep staring and smiling at him like a love sick puppy. He is focused on the screen, his fingers flying over the keyboard faster than you could process. You continue to sit and admire him. After a while he can't ignore you any longer. He looks over his shoulder and laughs. He was exasperated but he was also entertained by your making a fool of yourself. "What now!?"

"You're cute!" You state boldly.

"You're drunk." He replies again, equally boldly.

You sigh and blow out a long breath. "Yeah. I sink I am." The room was spinning and you were having a harder time focusing.

"Lie down Jonathan." He says, a firm note entering his soft voice.

"Yes shir." You follow direction, lying on your back but with your head turned towards him. "Want me to get naked? Hey, um, let's fuck."

"Oh my god, you are incorrigible!"

"Hey!" You exclaim, taking playful offense at the comment. "I'z never even been to Germany!" You retort.

He starts to laugh, a long hard genuine belly laugh. "That doesn't even make any sense!"

You are grinning ear to ear, his laughter was music to your soul. You blurt out. "Shleep wish me tonight Sharlie. Shleep wish me."

"I don't think so." He gets up. "Come on, get under the blankets." He helps you under your covers, you still had your clothes on but you didn't care. You look up at him as he tucks you in and pats your broad chest. "Good night Jonathan."

You look up at him, your bleary eyes seeing only his face clearly. "I won't ever drink no more Sharlie. I won't if you don' want me to."

He smiles as he looks at you. "God you are so wasted. You don't even know what you're saying. Go to sleep Jonathan."

"What bout a shreesome? We could do zat right? I bet I could comvince Shamansa. You shaid you thought she's pretty." You were trying to make some bargain to get him into the sack somehow, but you were sounding like an idiot.

He shakes his head. "No thank you." He says in a soft patient voice.

You do your best to fix his gaze, staring right into those wonderful eyes of his. "I'll...I'll do anysing you want me to. Jusht ask."

He pats your chest. "Go to sleep Jonathan."

"You calls me Jonasan." You sigh. "Just...a kish? Just on tha sheek? ... Please." You turn your head to present your five o'clock shadowed cheek.

He leans over and gives you a gentle peck. You close your eyes and smile.

"Okay...breakfasht in tha morning?" You ask like you always did. You were starting to drift off already.

"I doubt you'll be in any condition." He says. "And I have to be out early."

You hum happily and say. "Mmm. Okay...breakfasht in tha morning then." Your confused drunken mind causes you to burble out non-consciously, just as you fade away. "Love you Sharlie."

You pass out.

The next day you surface in total agony, suffering one of the worst hangovers of your life. Your mouth was cotton, your head pounding, your eyelids sandpaper, you were in agony. You thought actually dying would probably feel better right now. The only small mercy is that you'd finally gotten around to getting curtains up the previous day.

Cracking your bloodshot eyes you look over...Charlie was gone. Off to the library or something no doubt. You were alone. The hazy memory of last night comes to you. The party, the girls, the revelry, the sneaking in, the...ohhh no! You moan in regret as you feel the complete fool. Oh Jesus, what must he think of you now?

Your eyes slowly focus closer to you.

On your desk beside your bed...an energy drink, a brand new thermos mug likely full of coffee, a fresh orange, and a bacon and egg breakfast bagel sandwich. You collapse back into your pillow and groan into it. "Oh my god...I don't deserve him..."

***

Two nights later it is Charlie's turn to be embarrassed. Unlike with you it was through no fault of his own.

It was Monday night. The day had gone by as it usually did. This week was a big one for you, the last soccer try out was on Thursday and you were starting to sharpen up for it. You were in good physical condition but being out of competitive soccer for a year had dulled your skills. You were starting to work on them with a few other guys you knew.

That night you get home tired, exhausted from a hard day's training. You shower and you talk with Charlie as you did. You tell him about the training and your classes. He tells you of his day. You were nervous for the try out but talking with your friend made all of that tension just go away. The pair of you do your talk in bed thing then you drift off to sleep.

You are woken by the sound of thrashing and movement on the other side of the room. You hear whimpering and whining and rapid breathing. Something was wrong!

Sitting up you turn on your bedside lamp. Charlie was sat up in his bed. He was shaking all over, his arms trembling out in front of him. His eyes were wide, confused, terrified. They dart around the room but you get the sense they are not seeing what you are seeing. He was up and his eyes were open but you got the sense he was trapped in some horrible dreamscape. He is almost hyperventilating. The light only seemed to intensify his delirium.

He gasps. "What....what's happening? Where...? Where...?"

You sit staring at him. You had no idea what to do. Do you wake him? You'd heard something about that being bad. You'd never had to deal with anything like this before.

"Charlie?" You whisper.

He doesn't hear you.

He turns and starts scrambling through some books beside his bed. He is whimpering. He is so frightened. "I'm...I'm trying...I'm trying...I'll do better...I'll do better..." His motions get even more desperate, he claws and tears at the books looking for who knows what. He is talking fast, berating himself viciously. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry Mom...I'm sorry...I'm so stupid...I'm so stupid...everyone knows that...they see it...I know, I can tell...I'm so stupid...I'm so stupid...I hate myself!"

He was so frightened, so very frightened, so hopelessly alone in his plight.

Your heart was breaking watching this. You simply couldn't just sit there and do nothing. You get out of bed and take the step across to his side of the room. Sitting on the edge of his bed you take him by his slender shoulders, turning him carefully away from the books he was clawing at.

You say in a slow gentle voice. "Charlie, Charlie, wake up. Wake up. Everything is okay, you're having a dream. Charlie."

He is trembling, his confused eyes looking at you but not really seeing you. He begs at you. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'll do better!"

You bring him in to a big warm embrace. His small shaking hands are ice cold against your bare chest. He shakes and shivers. You just hold him, saying soothingly over and over. "It's just a dream. Wake up Charlie. It's just a dream."

Slowly...slowly...slowly...his breathing begins to return to normal. After a time you hear him moan woefully. "Ohhhh noooooo."

This time it was really Charlie, he was awake.

"Oh no, I had one of my episodes didn't I? Oh my god." He rests his head on your shoulder. "I am SO sorry Jonathan. I am so so sorry."

"It's okay." You assure him. You pull back, still holding him by the shoulders. "Are you okay Charlie?"

He can't even meet your gaze. He was humiliated. Utterly humiliated at his show of weakness. His head was bowed and his shoulders slumped. He whispers. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I woke you up."

You smile. "Please stop apologizing. It's okay, really."

He is quiet for a time, the pair of you just sitting together in the silence. He finally says. "I...I haven't gotten...a counselor down here yet." He still can't meet your eyes, he was so embarrassed. "I've...I've got...they call it imposter syndrome...I've got that among other things. I'm sorry, I'm so fucked up." That was the first time you'd heard him swear. "I should have warned you. You don't need a fucked up friend like me."

You lean forward and hug him again. "Oh yes I do." You say firmly. "It is okay. We're all fucked up one way or another."

He takes a deep shuddering breath. "I'll go get a therapist tomorrow. You don't need to see this. They can put me on drugs...I don't like them but...I can..."

You pull back again. With the tips of your fingers you touch his soft chin and you guide his face to look at yours. He tries to evade but eventually he finally looks into your eyes. You say with the utmost sincerity. "It is okay Charlie. Okay? You don't have to go on drugs if you don't want to. I don't mind. Not one bit. Don't feel bad. Okay? If you let me know what I can do I'll help where I can. Okay? I don't mind. Do you believe me Charlie?"

He is looking at you, unsure of what to say.

"Do you believe me Charlie?" You ask again in a gentle tone.

He nods slowly. "I believe you Jonathan."

You smile. "Okay." You hug him once more. He lets out a long sigh as he rests his head on your big chest, you feel the fear and tension slowly release from his body as you hold him in your strong arms. You stroke the soft pajama fabric along his back. You feel like you could hold him like this forever. You just wished you could shield him from the demons he had inside himself.

You sit with him for close to an hour. Just talking. Just being there.

"Do you need me to stay with you tonight?" You ask, not a hint of sexuality in your genuine offer.

He shakes his head. "I'll be okay. Thank you."

Finally, when he is ready, you hug one last time and you return to your bed. You turn off your bedside lamp.

Darkness...silence.

"Charlie."

"Yes Jonathan."

"Breakfast in the morning?"

There is silence. Then through a little sniffle you hear. "Always."

"Good night Charlie."

"Good night Jonathan."

***

The next morning things are back to normal, if anything your friendship had been taken to another level. You'd known him a week and he was easily your best friend, there wasn't even a close second. He was so different from the buddies you grew up with or the new pals you'd met at University. With them it was all about getting out and doing things, having fun, talking about shared interests. You had good friends but you only now were realizing it was all very surface level. With Charlie it was something else entirely.

Another day goes by and now you were starting to spend more time with Charlie than your other friends. You were still getting ready for the tryouts but you were now specifically making extra time for him. Even just sitting quietly with him as you both did school work was nice. You even go to a symposium with him where they were debating a variety of religious and philosophical issues. Nothing to do with Biology but you were learning Charlie had a wide array of interests. You sat patiently, only partially understanding most of what was said. These people had a language all their own. Suddenly you were the quiet one and Charlie the talker. You watched him proudly as he engaged.

By getting to know him you were starting to get a sense of just how smart he really was. He was smart. So smart. So fucking smart! But he was so humble about it that it was easy to miss. He never ever showed off or made others feel lesser than him, but he would always rise to any intellectual topic no matter what it was. Whether it be with fellow students or professors or visiting lecturers you began to realize that he was always the smartest guy in the room, yet nobody else realized it. He would always make others feel smart and even give credit to them for his ideas, which they would always accept without hesitation. He was a wonder to behold.

It is Wednesday night, the night before the big try out. You knew college soccer would be as far as you'd get if you were lucky enough to make it, but you sure wanted to give it a good try. You take it easy on the training ground, sticking with some passing and a light workout. You wanted to be fresh for tomorrow. You get in sweaty but still full of energy.

As you walk through the common room you notice a big whiteboard had been put up and a table with everyone's name was up on it. Some joker had started a pool on a variety of things that might happen in the year to come. Only five dollars to enter. You see the various categories. "Most likely to get arrested." "Most likely to flunk out." "Most likely to pass out in public." "Most likely to lose their virginity." and other jokey things. You see your name on there a few times for different things. The final column catches your eye. "Most likely NOT to lose their virginity." Under this heading you see the same name again and again. Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. You grit your teeth. Fucking assholes. You look at the ever present Luiz who was sitting in his usual place, did he even have classes? He just shrugs. "Five bucks if you want in."

You shake your head and go to your room.

As you enter you see your roommate on his bed. He had his laptop beside him and papers laid out all around him. He was neck deep in some project or another.

You point over your shoulder. "Hey, sorry about that stupid pool out there. Don't listen to them."

He looks up. "Huh? Oh that." He smiles. "I don't care." He just laughs it off. "They're probably right."

You glance over the papers on his bed. You can't help but notice they are soccer related. You see positional charts and print outs of stats and figures. On the screen of his computer you see a paused grainy video of a soccer game.

With a suspicious tone you ask. "Whatcha doing Charlie?"

He looks around and starts organizing some of the papers. "I've been looking at some of your game footage and digging into your stats. I did a comparative analysis with other players of your level then corrected and compensated for a few factors. It didn't help that you are from such a small town."

You stand perplexed. "What?"

He finds one of the papers he had been looking for and points at it. "Here it is. You said you weren't good enough to go pro. I checked it out. Given the data I was able to get my hands on, and more than a little informed guess work, I'd say you actually have a decent shot. Comparatively speaking."

"What?" You weren't processing what he was saying.

"Sure. I mean it would be hard, but I've found various examples of players who were once at your level that made it." He looks up at you again and smiles. "You're right. You are good. Really good. Europe might be tough but the MLS is a possibility, maybe even the national team."

"I...I don't...huh?" He may as well have been speaking Latin.

He continues. "I was looking at your game film, what I could find anyways, and comparing it to the raw numbers and a scout report I was able to dig up I think I might have something. It is your positioning. You've got the skills, you've got the physicality and the conditioning, your passing is phenomenal. You just get dragged out of position too easily. Not good, especially for a defensive mid. And you are too willing to just clear the ball when you could play it out instead. Probably due to lousy coaching. These are things that aren't too hard to correct."

"Charlie...what are you talking about?"

He laughs. "Soccer, football, what do you think I'm talking about?"

You say in a stunned voice, repeating the phrase you'd drilled into your head over and over again during the last year. "I'm...I'm not that good Charlie. Even Sam says so."

"Well...I think you could be." He looks up at you with a bright grin, his eyes lock on yours. He says in an innocuous happy matter of fact sort of way. "I believe in you."

You are hit with a thunderbolt that nearly knocks you back a step. "What...did you say?"

He laughs at your stunned look. "I said I believe in you. If you really really want it I think you can do it. With a lot of hard work of course." He adds. "There are no guarantees obviously." There is a moment of silence as everything sinks in.

"HA HA HA!" You cry out. Rushing forward you scoop him in your arms and spin him around, papers go flying in all directions. He laughs and giggles and the unexpected excitement. He throws his arms around your neck and holds on for dear life as you whoop and laugh and spin.

You were on top of the world. A dream you thought dead and buried was rekindled once more. In these past few minutes he had done more than any coach or motivational speaker ever could. It wasn't the stats or the analysis, as nice as that had all been, it was his belief in you that made you feel suddenly invincible.

You set him down in front of you. Looking at the papers all around you say. "This must have taken you forever! Why..." You don't ask the question, you already knew the answer. He just smiles.

You take a half step toward him, your arms starting to reach out. You ALMOST lose it right there. You ALMOST grab him and kiss him right on those beautiful full lips of his. Almost...

You finally just shake your head and say. "You are something else Charlie Fox. You are something else."

You could not wait for the tryout the next day! You'd never been more ready for anything in your life.

***

The next day you are a bundle of energy. You do your best to contain it, saving it for the tryout that afternoon. Charlie gives you a pep talk before you part ways after breakfast to head out for morning classes. You drink in his every word and thank him profusely for the confidence he'd given you.

The time comes and you are out on the field, dozens of over young hopefuls all around you warming up and working out. The first team were training and watching from the other side. You go through all the warm ups, all the drills, all the reps. It was all familiar but so much faster than you were used to. Such a higher standard expected of you. It is a bit rough at first, as it is with many of the new prospects, but after a bit you catch up to the pace of things. As you begin to settle in and shake off the rust your confidence begins to build. These guys weren't so good, you could hang with them, hell, you were better than most of them.

Time finally comes for a little competitive scrimmage against the first team. It is a long hard fought full half of soccer. The results are what one would expect, the main team trounces the up and comers. But for your part you have an outstanding game. Your unshakable confidence from yesterday holding you in good stead, never letting you doubt yourself for an instant. While others on your team struggled you were spraying passes, making tackles, and keeping the other team's main playmaker firmly in your back pocket. At one point as you were about to sprint out to the wings to provide some support you remember Charlie's comment of you being easily taken out of position. You back off and let the wingback do his job and you are there to intercept as the pass comes in to the center of the field when it comes a few seconds later.

Afterward the player you'd been shadowing most of the game comes up and gives you a clap on the back. "Good game man."

You just nod. "Thanks, you too."

The coaches pull you all in. As the first team head to the dressing room the coaches explain that the rest of you will receive an email the next day telling you whether they want to see more of you or not. With a few more words you are let go. You knew you'd done well. While it was no guarantee you had a confident feeling you'd be getting one of those emails tomorrow.

You are walking by the fence, the stands on the other side, as prospective players and their girlfriends that had been watching come together and kiss and give praise. You are walking, distracted, your mind running over some of the plays from the game, when you catch a glimpse of a familiar olive green army jacket out of the corner of your eye. You look over and smile. Jumping the short fence you jog over. Your cleats crackling and clacking on the pavement.

Charlie was standing just beside the bleachers, out of sight from the other spectators. He was clutching a stack of books to his chest.

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" You ask happily.

"Just watching." He says. "You did good."

His praise warmed your soul. "Thanks to you." You state, believing that truly in your heart.

He shakes his head. "No."

You walk together toward the dressing rooms. He has a funny smile on his face. "Hey, um, I....I've got some news."

You didn't know what it was but you could tell it was good news just by the way he said it. You were excited to hear it. "Let me get changed, then let's head out for a bite to eat. You can tell me all about it."

He nods. You dash in and take a very quick shower and get changed. Within fifteen minutes you are back out and headed for the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" He asks, curious as to why you weren't heading in the other direction.

You smile. "After a tryout like that this deserves something special. I'm in the mood for a steak."

He walks beside you quietly, each of your happy moods rubbing off on the other. You walk shoulder to shoulder, you'd walk even closer if you could. As you hit the lot and start walking toward your truck he laughs. "That's your truck? Ha! I love it!"

You smile. "It's old and it doesn't look like much but it's in good shape and it'll get me almost anywhere I want to go, on or off road." You add. "If you ever want to go hiking out in the back country...well...I can get us there."

You feel a reluctance even as you say it. As your friendship had deepened and blossomed so too had your attraction. If you and Charlie ever were to get out...totally alone, away from everything...you honestly weren't sure you could trust yourself with him anymore. Fighting off this desire day after day was wearing on you, you really didn't need any extra opportunity to test yourself. You remind yourself to take some time to go visit Samantha soon, you had to touch base with her soon. Also, to be blunt, it'd be nice to actually get laid again.

He walks around it a bit looking at your old truck. The pair of you get in and you start off. It is quiet in the cab as you drive your old pick up truck through the city, sticking out from the rest of the traffic. Charlie was looking around at the passing sights, you were driving and looking at Charlie every chance you got. He glances over every so often and gives you a little smile. Sigh...how did he have this effect on you? How could he have this effect on you?

You find a decent but not too expensive chain steak house and pull in. This would do the trick. You park and head in. You are seated, you order, and are finally given a time alone face to face.

You ask excitedly. "So, what's the news?"

He grins with barely contained enthusiasm. "Remember I said I had long lost family down here?"

You nod. "Yeah, of course. Your Grandma was separated from her sister. I remember."

His brown eyes sparked in the dim light. "I think I've found someone who knows them!" He takes a bound book of journal articles that he'd brought with him into the restaurant and sets it on the table. "Thanks to the University's library I've gotten access to all sorts of things I couldn't get to before." He hurried flips open to a page he had bookmarked. "Here. She works in private industry. A cutting edge researcher in genetics. Brilliant stuff, absolutely brilliant...if unorthodox. Dr...um...yeah, Dr Peggy Bailey."

An academic article from a genetic researcher? What an odd way to track down lost family.

He continues as his eyes scan the article. "The direction of her research. Her theories and experiments. If you know what to look for..." He laughs. "...it's as obvious as a signal flare. IF you know what to look for. Which no one else would."

You had no idea the real meaning behind what he was saying, but he was so damn happy and so you were happy for him. "That's great." You say.

He closes the book and sets it beside him again, coming back down to earth. "Now, due to confidentiality she probably won't be able to tell me anything. But I just KNOW she knows who they are, some of them at least." He looks up. "I have to go talk to her. She's based in a lab only a few hours away."

You gaze into his eyes. You reach across and take his hand in yours, he is surprised at this small but very public display of intimacy from you. A hug between male friends might be explained away, holding hands across a table in a dimly lit restaurant...harder to explain.

You didn't care. You say, your own voice matching his excitement. "Well then...let's go. Let's go this weekend. Where are we going?"

He is surprised. "Uh... This weekend? Oh, uh, Jonathan, you don't have to... This is my family thing, you don't have to bother. She probably doesn't even work on the weekends. It's a long drive."

You squeeze his hand in yours. "Then we'll wait around till Monday if we have to. Skip some classes. I don't mind a long drive...with a good friend."

"Jonathan. I..." His words catch in his throat.

You inform him point blank. "I'm coming with you."

After a long quiet intimate moment he finally nods, the anticipation of the adventure and the possibility of his great family mystery being solved getting the better of him. "Okay." He says.

You give his hand one last squeeze then you clap your hands and in an all too College aged dude sounding loud voice you exclaim. "Alright! Road Trip!"

Tables all around you look over disapprovingly at the disturbance as Charlie blushes. You just laugh, you couldn't wait.

***

The pair of you eat your meal, enjoying the comfortable pleasant fellowship you shared. You eat your delicious steak, you talk about your practice, you talk about the weekend trip, Charlie talks about his excitement and hopes of what might happen. He tells you how he is going to keep it a secret from his family until he learns something. With how nosy and controlling you knew his mother was this was quite an act of rebellion for him.

You drive back to the campus in silence. Each of you lost in your own thoughts. You stop by the ponds for a short time and listen to the evening song of the frogs in the fading light of the day. You park the truck and make your way back to the dorm. The pair of you stop in the common room for a short while to say hello to the guys and watch a little television. Soon Charlie retires for the night, you follow him in about half an hour later.

As you enter you notice he is standing at his desk staring out the window. His phone was laying on the desk in front of him, he likely had just been talking with his parents.

You look at him. That thick raven hair, those slender shoulders. You break. You simply break. You could feel your willpower crumple and buckle. You couldn't do it any longer.

You walk up quietly behind him. He could see you approaching in the reflection from the window. You could see the reflection. You could see yourself walking up behind him and you knew what you were about to do.

You stand right in behind him. Your stomach touching his middle back. You take his shoulders in your big hands, you kiss his head, you smell his soft hair.

"Jonathan." He whispers.

Your tone is hushed as well. "I...I'm not strong enough. I can't..." You brush his hair gently to the side. Leaning down you tenderly kiss his slender neck...again...again a little higher...again just under his delicate jawline. He sighs, tilting his head so you have easier access. You kiss his cheek...his soft ear lobe soon between your lips you nibble and suck.

"Ohhhh..." He breaths in the softest of little moans. He turns back toward you. His hands out, caressing your toned body through your tight cotton t-shirt. His fingers tracing your pecs, your abs, running down your sides. Soon his light touch is gripping you, clawing at you. He whispers. "Jonathan...we can't..."

Your powerful hands on his shoulders get tighter, you were losing yourself. "I just can't...not anymore...just...just once, even just once...I'm not strong enough. I'm not strong enough anymore." You say again, as you bring your cheek down along the side of his temple.

You feel him suddenly stiffen in your arms. His breath was rapid but he was making an effort to control it. Reaching up he places his hand against your mouth, you eagerly kiss it. But that isn't what it was there for. He pushes you back. Looking up at you with those incredible brown eyes you see a steely resolve that broke your heart, you knew what it meant. He gives you a loving smile.

"Then I'll be strong enough for both of us." He says.

"Nooo..." You sigh.

"Please Jonathan." You could hear the soul wrenching pain in his soft voice. "Please...step away..."

You let out a breath of defeat, your shoulders slump, you step away. You turn away from him, hiding your face from him in your shame. You'd broken your trust with him. You feel his small hand on your back, though you could tell he was keeping his distance.

"Trust me. It is for the best." He assures you.

You nod. Of course it was. Of course it was. Charlie knew better. Charlie was stronger than you. You take a deep cleansing breath. "Okay...Okay. I'm okay. Just..." You turn to look at him, he smiles up at you. "It was a moment of weakness."

He nods. "I know. Trust me, I know."

"How? How do you do this to me? I just...I just don't understand." You shake your head in disbelief at the desire you felt for him. "I'm sorry."

He continues his gentle smile, letting you know the feeling was mutual.

You let out a little laugh as you try to fight back the tension in the room. "Whooo....well, that happened."

He laughs. "Almost happened."

It takes some time, longer than usual, but the comfortable feeling between you returns once more. Things were as they had been once more. Your friendship strong as ever and no boundaries irrevocably crossed.

Once more you start talking about the trip as you get ready for bed. Lights are out and you continue to talk in the darkness of the room. You talk and talk and talk. Neither of you wanted to stop. Eventually you do. Sleep comes uneasily that night.

The next day starts like any other. Get ready, go for breakfast, etc. Today you had a few more errands. You had to gas the truck up for the trip and Charlie said he'd look into whether he could find an affordable hotel that he could book for you. The memory of the night before dominated your thoughts as you sat through your classes. The feel of him in your arms, the feel of his soft neck against your lips. You redouble your resolve. You swear to yourself you would do better in the future.

Later in the day you are in one of the computer labs when the email arrives. You'd made the team! At least on a provisional level. You let out a happy whoop that turns heads in the quiet lab. You print out the email, this you had to show Charlie!

Grabbing the sheet from out of the printer you practically run the whole way back to your room. You desperately hoped he was in. You spring in, dance around a confused Mama Rose, and bound up the stairs. You zip through the common room without even a nod to Luiz.

Out of breath and a smile a mile wide you burst through the door to your room.

Charlie was sitting at his desk chair faced toward the door. Standing between you and he...

Samantha spins around and leaps into your arms. You see her flowing wheat blonde hair and those pale sky blue eyes twinkling. "JON! OH JON! There he is. There's my Jon."

You stand stunned as she grabs your face and kisses you hard. She smells of bright berries and field flowers. She pulls back from you and looks up at you with a huge grin and a laugh.

"SURPRISE!"


	4. True Love

You are still stunned as you let out a little confused noise. "Ehh? Sam? Sammy? What the hell are you doing here?" You stammer.

She kisses you again, you kiss her back a little stiffly and with some hesitation. This had all taken you completely off guard. "I'm here to see you silly! I thought I'd surprise you. You don't call much anymore, I had to come see how you're doing in the big city without your Sammy girl." She gasps. "Oh my god! What have you done to your hair!?"

You are still a bit dumbfounded. "Oh, uh, I got a hair cut last week. Sammy, I, uh...it's good to see you."

She giggles as she snuggles into you. "I bet it is! Almost two weeks without your Sammy. I missed you too baby. Though..." She runs her fingers over the short hairs around the back of your head. "...I'll miss those long flowing locks of yours. God you look so...so different. I'll get used to it I guess."

You look over to Charlie. He was sitting, his arms wrapped around him, his hair over his face more than usual. You knew that look, he was on the defensive, tucked up in his shell. He wouldn't say too much now you knew. You wonder what Sam had said to him before you arrived. That must have been an awkward conversation for him without you there. He is trying his best to keep a pleasant smile on his face as he watches the pair of you reunite, you could see the conflict inside of him as he watched you together.

She holds you around the waist possessively, pressing her sizable soft bust against you. She was wearing pink shorts and a matching tank top, she was looking fucking good! She giggles and kisses your chin. She whispers. "I've got a hotel for the night baby, just you and me. All night long baby. God I've missed you!" She clutches at you hungrily. You knew that clutch well, she was hot and horny. Fuck...so were you!!! She felt so fucking good pressed against you.

You look at her, happy to see her but also cross. "I...I wish you had called. Charlie and I had plans this weekend. We were..."

Charlie speaks up in his soft voice. "It's okay Jonathan." He smiles. "We can do it some other time. It's okay."

Sam looks at you brightly. "See, it's okay. Charlie understands. Don't you Charlie? He might not have a girl but he understands how important this is." She hugs you close once more. "I was just telling him about how much we can't wait to live together next year. To get you out of this awful dorm. Our little love nest."

Charlie squirms in his seat. Try as he might he couldn't keep his eyes on you, he was staring down at the floor now. Poor guy, Samantha being here had gotten him all shy again.

Samantha snatches the paper from your hand, the news of you making the team, and tosses it onto your bed. "Come on. Let's go baby. I want to make every minute count." Ohhh man, you'd never seen her this worked up before. She would be a demon in the sack tonight!

Well, here it was. Now was your chance to connect with Sam again like you wanted to. Now was your chance to get laid. Blow off some of the pressure that had been building up these past two weeks. You were so happy to see Samantha. Right? Right? Of course you were.

You disentangle yourself from her, your mood starting to lift as you looked at her. Big round ass, hourglass figure, big tits, perfect tanned skin. Blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a perfect pinup. She was hot as hell. You wanted to give her ass a little spank...but it didn't feel right around Charlie. You smile at Sam. "Okay. Hold on Sammy."

You walk over to your bed and take the paper. Without a word you pass it to Charlie. He reads it and looks up at you with a proud yet deep and mysterious look in his eye. You nod to him in thanks.

"You're sure you're okay with this Charlie? We can go next weekend." You offer.

He nods quickly as he looks away. "Sure Jonathan." It was so weird to see him like this again, after how close you'd gotten. He'd be better once Sam was gone. You'd talk with him all about this tomorrow.

Samantha interjects. "Of course he is okay with it. He wouldn't stand in the way of true love. Charlie you are just a doll. A precious little doll." You cringe at the condescending tone to her voice. You'd talk to her about it.

You flash Charlie an excited grin. "You're the best. We'll talk later okay. And, uh...don't wait up." You laugh and shoot him a wink. "I'll see you in the morning. Maybe late!" Sam giggles at the insinuation.

He nods again. "Okay." He turns away suddenly, he pauses a moment to wipe his eye before turning on his computer and getting into some work.

You grab your jacket and take Sam around her midsection like you always used to do, god she felt good in your arms again. You plant her with a kiss on her bubblegum lips. You almost felt like the old you again. No confusing emotions or complications, just a good looking jock with his hot girl. Just like back in high school. Oh god, the things you would do to her tonight!

"See you tomorrow buddy." You call back into the room as you open the door.

You barely hear your best friend's voice respond.

"Goodbye Jonathan."

***

Goodbye? You stare at the closed door for a moment, pausing in your tracks just a second...Nah.

Both of you were still getting your jackets on as you start down the hallway.

Samantha immediately starts laughing. "Oh my god. Ha ha ha! What a loser!"

Her laughter cuts off in a second as you fix her with a burning gaze, something approaching raw fury in your eyes. "Don't you EVER talk about him that way!" You snarl with an intensity that surprises, and frankly scares, even you. "Do you hear me?"

It is her turn to be perplexed, looking as stunned as you had when you first walked in the room and saw her. "Oh...uh, yeah. Geez. I'm sorry Jon. I didn't realize..." Her voice trails off.

You take a breath. "Okay. Good. Be nice to him. He's a good man." You say as the pair of you continue on. She clutches to your arm as you go, resting her head on your shoulder. You stop and introduce Sam to Luiz. He almost seemed amused by her presence, he always had this way about him like he was in on something that you weren't. You continue on down the stairs. At the bottom you say hello to Mama Rose, she makes a joke about how fast you'd rushed in just a few minutes ago that you almost knocked her over. You chuckle, yeah, you'd been in a hurry. You'd been so excited to show Charlie the email, to share your big triumph. You hadn't even told Sam you'd gone out for the team. You'd do that soon.

Out front there are a group of guys gathered just hanging out. As you and Sam come out among them every head turns your way.

"Hi boys!" Sam sings flirtatiously.

A lot of them stand up and start excitedly to talk with you, wanting to know who this was with you. You introduce everyone. They were all agog over your smoking hot girlfriend and she was soaking up their attention like a sponge. You were used to this with her. She preens and poses and giggles and holds onto your arm and holds you around the waist. Every guy there was looking on you with envy and looking at Sam with open lasciviousness. As all this was going on you were just thinking about your roommate. How closed off he'd looked back there, like when you first met him, like when you were strangers. You hoped he was okay.

Eventually you say goodbye to the guys. Samantha being none to coy about what the pair of you were up to that night. She was proud to publicly stake a claim on her handsome man. There are some oooo's and ahhh's and jealous looks. You laugh it all off and the pair of you continue on your way.

"I took a cab from the hotel, so we can take your truck back."

You walk through campus toward the lots. All along the way you see the envious looks from both the men and the women. You were one fine looking couple there was no doubt. As you pass along a football field you see others of your 'type'. Among the other good looking jocks and their pretty girlfriends you see that familiar look of acceptance. You were one of them, part of the club...it felt like high school again and it felt gross. You hurry along to the truck.

As you get to the truck she stops you. Turning you toward her she hugs you round the small of your back and leans up. She gives you a deep wet kiss, her hand reaches up and strokes your shoulder. "God I've missed you baby. I love you Jon."

"I..." The bitter words catch in your throat. Instead of saying them you take her in your arms and kiss her back. A firm powerful kiss. She hums happily. She felt good pressed against you. That familiar perfect body, that smell, the way she kissed. You were a lucky man alright. Yep...lucky man. Even as you kiss those sweet little lips of hers your mind wanders off...

When Charlie said goodbye...he didn't mean...did he? No. No way.

You pull back and shake your head. Jesus Jon, get your head in the game!

The pair of you get into the truck as you had hundreds of times before. Sam bounces on the seat and makes her self at home, she'd spent many a time in that seat. She flips down the passenger side visor and starts checking herself in the mirror. You start the truck, your eyes hover over the gauge indicating your full gas tank...you were supposed to be on the road right now. Ah well, plenty of time for that. It's not like there was a time limit.

You find out where the hotel is then pull out and start on your way passing by the ponds along the way. You knew the frogs would be singing this time of the evening. Sam was too busy checking her phone to see the ponds.

Samantha starts up a rambling one sided conversation, telling you all about all the comings and goings of the people of your little town. Silly trivial little things about people you hardly knew in some cases. She tells you all about high school and the latest drama and the teachers and about how everyone is asking about you. You...tune it out. Try as you might you just didn't care.

At one point she says. "You're so quiet Jon."

You just smile and let out a tense little laugh. "He he. Yeah, still surprised to see you."

She reaches over and grips your arm. "Well here I am, in the flesh."

You continue your drive through the city. You are driving along a green space when you see a small billboard for the nearby natural history museum. You exclaim, a wide happy smile coming to your face. "Ha! Look at that! They've got a new exhibit on..." You look over at a very confused Samantha. "...bats." You say with much less enthusiasm.

She crinkles her eyebrows and tilts her head. "Um...Hooray? You got a thing for bats now?"

You return your attention to the road. "It's just...never mind."

Okay, this was getting harder. Something was wrong and you knew it. Samantha was Samantha, same as ever, but there was something wrong with you. You thank the stars that Sam came for this visit, you hadn't really appreciated how bad things had gotten. It was crucial you reconnected with her now before it was too late.

After what feels like an eternity of a drive you finally get to her hotel. You get a spot in guest parking and the pair of you are on your way in.

"Want to grab some dinner first?" You ask, surprising yourself with the question. Were you trying to put this off? To slow this down?

She giggles and pinches your butt. "We'll get room service later."

As the elevator door closes she is on you. The pair of you making out hot and heavy. You grab her big breast through her clothes, you cup a big handful of ass with the other hand, you press her to the wall. She is smiling and letting out little passionate growls. You are just...going through the motions.

What the fuck was wrong with you!!!???

Ding. Hurriedly the pair of you rush to her room. You'd been stalling before but now you were desperate to get this going, to shake off whatever funk you were in. This was the woman you'd devoted years to, the woman you had all of your future plans with, your life partner, your soulmate. She was hot as hell, devoted, great in the sack. She was your future fiance, your future wife. She wanted to have your kids. You were going to buy a house together, build a life together. All those dreams. She was the perfect woman! You'd have to be a fool not to want her.

You'd have to be a fool.

As you enter into her room you are peeling clothes off of each other. Kissing, sucking, biting. Clutching, clawing, grasping. Pressing, thrusting. Your bodies intertwined. You press her against the wall. You take a handful of her long blonde hair and grip it, you start sucking on her neck.

Her hot breath against your ear is gasping as you feel her soft familiar body in your big hands. She cries out. "Oh Jon! Oh Jon!! Ohhh.... OH JONATHAN!"

...

You freeze in spot, you just freeze. Not moving a muscle. In that moment, as she said that name, everything suddenly becomes crystal clear.

She tries to continue the making out and heavy petting...but you didn't respond. In her desire she gets desperate, pulling at you in frustration.

"Come on...Come on baby. What's the matter?"

Her flesh beneath your hand...it may as well have been that of a street whore or even a corpse. You felt no passion, no desire, no...anything. Her big tits, her wide curves, her tanned skin...nothing, nothing, nothing. The temptation of the flesh was there, but it was a soulless heartless temptation. It was hollow. This was your girlfriend and yet you felt like you were cheating. Cheating on...him.

You step back from her and cover your face with your hand.

"What? What's wrong Jon?" Sam asks in a confused whining tone.

Bending over you pick up your shirt and put it back on. You look her in the face and take a deep breath. "Um...I...I don't think you should come visit anymore Sam."

Her face gets the most bemused look, she wasn't processing what you were saying. As if you were fucking around with her in some cruel way. "What are talking about baby?"

You reach out and put your hands gently on her shoulders. "I'm sorry. It's over Samantha."

Both her confusion and her anger grows. She simply couldn't believe what she was hearing. This just couldn't be happening to her. You wouldn't dare do this to her! You keep looking at her with firm but caring eyes. It takes some time, but finally it gets through.

SLAP!

She suddenly slaps you hard across the face! "You son of a bitch! You fucking son of a bitch!"

"Samantha..." You say in a gentle voice.

SLAP!

You cringe from the stinging blow but you do nothing to stop it. She rants. "You fucking piece of shit. Two fucking weeks? You couldn't even last two fucking weeks? How many times have you cheated on me already!? How many women?"

"Sam...I haven't cheated on you..."

SLAP!

"You lying piece of shit. There's someone else isn't there? Isn't there!?"

You close your eyes, you take your breath, this was it. She deserved to know the truth. You open your eyes slowly. "Yes."

"Who is she? Who the fuck..." She trails off as she stares at you, you see as the light goes off in her eyes. Her expression turns from rage to one of shock and horror. "Oh my god! It's Charlie! It's Charlie isn't it!? That little faggot's gotten to you!"

You had to leave before you did something you'd regret. You pick up your coat. You feel her hands on your back, in a flash her whole demeanor had changed as she pleaded with you. "Wait! Wait Jon baby. No, not like this. We can work through this. Come home baby. The city, all the changes, it's gotten to you. This isn't you Jon! This isn't you!"

You put on your coat and walk for the door. Her demeanor switches right back again, all the venom and vitriol spewing out of her once more. "You fucking queer piece of shit. Everyone's gonna know, I'll fucking tell everyone. How dare you do this to me!"

You close the door behind you as she continues her diatribe. All the unpleasantness, the stinging left side of your face, the messy ugly break up...and you were smiling. Your heart sang with a deep glowing joy that you had never experienced before.

YOU WERE FREE!

You were free to pursue what your heart truly desired.

You'd have to be a fool to break up with Samantha. Well then, you were a damn fool. And a happy fool at that.

There was only one thought on your mind, only one person. No more excuses, no more holding back, the truth could finally be set free. Knowing you'd never be able to wait for the elevator in your ebullient mood you sprint for the stairs. You zip down the eight flights in a flash, you felt like you were running on air, you felt like you were flying!

***

You get in your truck and drive back to campus as fast as the law and the city traffic would allow. You are driving aggressively, taking every opening no matter how tight. You had to get home. You had to get to Charlie.

You are laughing, smiling. Your heart was pounding hard. Your emotions were soaring!

You knew Sam would be calling friends back home. You knew within a day the whole town would know. You couldn't give one shit. It was worth it, it was all worth it. You didn't consider yourself gay, you didn't look at other men that way, but for Charlie...for Charlie you would be whatever you needed to be.

You avoid the lot altogether, instead driving up as close as possible to the dorm. It was pay parking, you'd get a ticket...whatever.

You park swiftly, coming into the curb hard, your truck not quite lined up right. You shut it off and bound out the door making for the dorm. You were still smiling and laughing like a fool, a love lost fool. Everything you ever desired so close now. The guys in the hall and the room look at you, surprised to see you back so soon. You hear some good natured banter directed at you but you ignore it and continue on.

Bursting into the room you call out with joy in your heart. "Charlie! Charlie!"

The room was empty.

Where was he? Now of all times he had to go out? You check the bathroom, empty. Taking your phone from your pocket you dial him, you needed to see him...NOW! Your call goes straight to messages, he had his phone turned off. You are pacing back and forth, shaking your head. You felt like your heart was ready to burst out of your chest. Where was he? Where was he? Where could he be?

You remember the tone of his voice, as he muttered those last words to you. "Goodbye Jonathan."

A sickening knot twists in your stomach. NO! No! No! No! No! No!

It couldn't be. You spin to his side of the room. His stuff was still there...wait. Not all of it. His coat and phone were gone of course, but so was his computer, his backpack. Your eyes widen in panic. NO! You look in the bathroom again. His unused razor still there but his toothbrush was gone, and his deodorant, and a few other things. NO!

His voice echoes in your mind. "Goodbye Jonathan." A finality woven into the words, a sad certainty you'd missed the first time.

NO!

You are pacing. Where would he go? This time of night? He couldn't walk back to Canada. Your eyes scanning the room looking for clues. You then notice your laptop sat open on the desk, it had been closed when you left. With something approaching dread you turn it on...you see what you were afraid you might.

A word document was there, left open. A document you didn't write. A document you were meant to read tomorrow.

_Dear Jonathan,_

_By the time you get this I will be gone. I am going home._

_My mother was right. I was not ready yet._

_I told you that I would be strong enough for both of us, but I lied. I cannot even be strong enough for myself. I cannot bear it. When I saw you and your beautiful Samantha together I knew I would only cause problems for you. I cannot stay, for both our sake. I've not been truthful with you Jonathan. I've kept secrets from you. I've not been fair with you. For this I am deeply sorry._

_Please don't hate me._

_Know that I love you. I love you Jonathan Spencer. I believe in you. I hope you achieve everything you set out to do. I hope you find happiness and love and fulfillment. I hope you and Samantha live the life you dream of. The life you deserve._

_This short time together has been the happiest of my life. You gave that to me and I will never forget it. I will never forget you._

_Your friend,_

_Charlie_

You fall to your knees as the tears stream from your eyes. You stare at the words on the screen and your soul bleeds.


	5. The Kiss and The Secret

You kneel there for a long quiet moment, your arms hung limply by your sides, your head bowed.

Then you slowly raise your head, you get to your feet. In the reflection from the window you see a look of indomitable determination on your face.

You look down at the screen. One line standing out from the rest. The rest of the words blurring to your super focused gaze, providing a frame to this one life changing phrase. The one sentence that meant everything. The words that shook you to your core.

_I love you Jonathan Spencer._

He loved you too! He loved you too!

You felt your emotions swell. You would move heaven and earth. You would go to Canada and beyond. NOTHING would stop you from finding your true love. There was no obstacle you would not overcome.

You start to think. Charlie didn't think you'd get this until tomorrow. He wouldn't expect for you to have read it tonight. He might still be on campus. You'd look for him. If you couldn't find him you'd try the airport and the bus station.

Heading out to the common room you ask around. "Anyone seen Charlie?"

Most of the guys shrug. Charlie was so quiet and unassuming he usually came and went without anyone noticing. Luiz finally says, "He left a little after you did. Not sure where he was heading."

Shit, that was no help. You head down stairs. You knock on Mama Rose's door.

She opens it and looks at you, there was concern in her eyes. "Have you seen Charlie?" You ask.

She nods. "He was here, he turned in his key. He, he was crying. What's going on with him?" She asks with genuine concern.

"He's having a hard time. Just...hold onto that key. I'll get him back." You assure her.

She smiles. "Good. It can be tough, first year away from home. If he needs anything, I'm here to help."

"I'll let him know." You say. She nods as you turn to leave.

You head out into the yard and peer around. If he was still here...he'd want somewhere quiet. Somewhere he could be alone. The ponds? Perhaps. The field where you'd watched the bats? Unlikely, too much foot traffic now that the semester was in full swing. Some of those quiet little dead ends the pair of you had discovered? Nah, nowhere to sit or....

You slowly turn your head as a possibility hits you...

You walk up the stairs to the old chapel. The old building that was always open yet you'd never seen hardly anyone come into or out of. You grab the solid brass handle on the heavy oaken door and you pull it open. The chapel was dimly lit. It was old but in good shape. A great crucifix hangs at the head of the room. Stepping inside you see a hunched little figure sitting alone in the middle of the pews. Thick wavy raven black hair peeking above the old wooden seats.

You walk quietly up the center aisle. You see him shift uncomfortably as he sensed someone else in the chapel with him. He turns slightly away from you, not wanting to interact with whoever this was intruding on his loneliness. You walk to the the row he sat in and made your way down. You see him start to fidget, obviously unhappy with someone approaching him during this painful time.

You sit beside him. You wait.

With only the two of you in this whole big room he can no longer ignore you. He slowly slowly turns and looks up at you. Through his hair you see surprise in those magical chestnut brown eyes as he recognizes you.

He gasps quietly as he whispers. "Jonathan! What are you....?"

With your right hand you reach around and cup the back of his head, your fingers through his soft hair, your inner arm along his fine jaw. Before another word can be uttered you pull him into you. Plunging your face through his curtain of bangs.

Your lips meet his, those full soft lush lips. You kiss him. You kiss him deeply, you kiss him tenderly, you kiss him...like you've never kissed anyone before. It was everything you'd imagined and so much more. You taste him, you savor him. It was not a kiss of passion or friendship or family. This was true love's first kiss. A moment only possible once in a lifetime. With two weeks of building desire behind you and a whole life together ahead, you kiss the beautiful little man that had stolen your heart with every ounce of love your overflowing spirit could muster.

He stiffens just for a moment...and then he melts to your touch. His arms wrap around your shoulders as yours go around his. You pull yourselves together, becoming one interlinked being. You hold each other and everything else melts away around you. There is only you and Charlie now. You smell him, you feel him, you taste him and hear him. You drink him in with your every sense.

There in the quiet century old chapel the pair of you continue to share the longest most intimate kiss ever known.

***

After what seems an intimate eternity. After what seems like an instant. With a quiet wet smacking of lips the pair of you finally part from each other. The rest of the world starts to materialize around you once more, though you only had eyes on him.

You beam your happiness to each other. Charlie, while overwhelmed by it all, is curious. "But...Samantha?"

You just shake your head. "Sam is gone. Forever."

He looks concerned as his self doubt tries to get a grip on him. "Oh no. You didn't... Not for me?"

"I love you Charlie." You whisper as you kiss him once more.

You kiss him and you kiss him and you kiss him. Each one more passionate than the last.

You finally part again.

He reaches up and strokes your face softly. He gazes into your soul with his big loving eyes.

"I love you too Jonathan."

He takes a deep breath and a look of peace comes upon him. A gentle smile brightening his face. "There is something you have to know. Before we go any further. I've kept a secret from you Jonathan."

You are caressing his smooth pale cheek. "You can tell me anything." You tell him as you kiss his forehead. "Anything."

"I know. Let's go home."

You make your way out of the chapel, back to the dorm, up the stairs, and into the room. The whole short trip a hazy blur to your love drunk mind. The next thing you knew you were entering your room.

You lock the door behind you. Charlie crosses the room, sets down his back pack, and closes the curtains. He gives you a cute, almost bashful, smile. "Sit here." He asks you, indicating your bed. You kick off your shoes and make your way over. Sitting where he asked you.

He stands in front of you, in the space between the beds. He turns his back to you and he begins to strip.

First he pulls down his jeans. You see his shapely legs and cute little ass. Then his socks, his small narrow feet visible. So far you'd see this. You grip the edge of the mattress as your desire grows. He then peels off his jacket, placing it on the bed in front of him. Then his over shirt, then his vest. A loose fitting t shirt was next. As he peels this garment over his head you gasp in wonder. Those curved hips of his, they flowed gracefully up into a narrow waist. Slender arms, thin graceful shoulders. Like his legs, these were the smooth lithe curves of a woman. You see a sleeveless uncomfortable looking restricting compression shirt, he then peels off this skin tight layer and drops it to the side. The flawless pale skin of his back now exposed.

You were seeing the body of a woman. Not an effeminate man. The curves, the proportions, the narrow shoulders. This was a woman's body!

It wasn't the exaggerated bimbo proportions of Samantha. Charlie was slimmer of waist, a smaller tighter ass, slightly shorter legs. But it was a woman's body, and a lovely one at that.

Charlie takes a long deep breath, he peeks over his shoulder and flashes you a look of love and desire. He takes the band of his briefs and sloowwwwly pulls them down to his ankles, bending at the waist. You see his fine little butt, as cute as you'd imagined,...and...and you see...

You blink.

You see the fleshy labial petals and the pink slit of a...a pussy! A beautiful little pussy. Thick black hair to match his head along the sides and top. Beyond this you see his big hanging balls and swinging dick.

You gasp again. "Charlie?"

He...She...He slowly turns. You gaze up his smooth flat tummy to his...her perky little a cup breasts. Her pink nipples round and perfect. The wooden pendant he always wore rests just under his neck.

With both hands Charlie combs his...her long bangs back through his fingers, eventually tucking much of them in behind her ears. Her lovely feminine facial features finally given full light. He reaches down and now even removes the leather string necklace. Her arms eventually come to rest at her sides and she looks at you. She was completely nude, displaying herself to you.

You gaze upon her bodily glory in awe. She was simply the most beautiful creature you'd ever seen. Your heart skips a beat.

You could tell by the tension in her shoulders and her nervous breathing that this was a monumental moment for her. You were perhaps the first person she'd ever shown herself to outside of her family. Given her shy nature this was an act of trust second to none.

She smiles and says softly. "I'm a woman Jonathan." She tilts her chin down and blushes that adorable blush as she sees your enraptured loving face gazing over her exposed body. "I'm a woman and...a little bit more."


	6. Together at Last

Charlie was a woman!?

It's true. The proof right there in front of you. Looking her over there was no denying it. Besides the rather impressive meat hanging between her legs every other bit of her was a...a her. No wonder she'd been so vigilant about her privacy. No wonder Charlie had been so unique. So mysterious. So alluring. No wonder you'd been so attracted to her!

You couldn't deny there was a certain sense of relief about this revelation though in a few very important ways nothing had changed. You had questions of course, but those could wait. Now was not the time for questions.

She stood there, obviously self conscious and insecure, but forcing herself to stand in front of the man she loved so that he could come to grips with this strange reality. She was a bit taller than Sam and leaner, especially in the hips and bust. Her pale slender form that of an angel to your love struck eyes.

You smile up at her as you pull her into you. "You are so beautiful."

She lightly nibbles her bottom lip as she has a look of fragile joy. As you pull her to you she puts one knee up on the bed by your thigh, then her other on the opposite side. She now kneels on the bed, straddling your legs, as she sits down on your lap facing you. Her hands come to rest on your muscular chest, she strokes your pecs through your shirt. You run your hands up her naked torso, eliciting a shiver. Your palms run up her slender sides and eventually come to cup her small breasts as she sighs to your touch.

"You are so beautiful." You repeat.

She smiles and kisses you with those soft plump lips of hers. "You are pretty beautiful yourself."

Leaning into her you kiss her again deeply and passionately. Your tongues plunging and dancing, your lips mashed together. You couldn't get enough of her or she of you. You part both breathing heavy.

Wrapping your arms around her you run your hands up her smooth back. She trembles once more. She was as consumed by the moment as you were, but she was also tense, trepidatious. She was in uncharted waters. She was about to give you her virginity and she was as nervous and uncertain as any girl would be. Her fingers run through the short hairs along the sides of your head and presses herself into you. As you feel her hard excitement between your stomachs you feel a pang of trepidation yourself. You were both about to experience new things. You of course knew you'd have to contend with this but...you hadn't really thought it out completely. You just knew you wanted Charlie, whatever that entailed.

For now you stick with what you know.

You bend your head down and take a mouthful of soft perky breast. "Mmmm." You hum, Charlie gasps at the sensation, her fingers claw at the back of your head. "Mmmm. Ymmm." You suck and fondle her in your mouth. Her small tits just barely more than a mouthful.

She breaths out, her hot breath against your forehead. "Ohhhh...Oh Jonathan..." Fingers running and clutching through your hair.

You clutch her right breast in your hand as you swirl your lapping tongue around the areola of the left. Your hand squeezes and pinches gently, her tender nipple firming to your arousing touch. You lightly tweak her her tiny raspberry bud between your fingers.

It is then you notice it. A warmness. A wet spreading warmth. Sitting right atop your cock and expanding. In your passionate desire you slowly realize it was her! She was so fucking wet for you. So wet she was soaking right through your pants. You reach down and feel her, sliding your fingers along side then under her sizable balls. He feel the hottest, slickest, most naturally lubricated pussy of your life.

Charlie lets out a gasp as you slide your index and middle finger down her slippery slit. "OHHHH!"

She was at full mast, her straining cock rock hard between you. Just from the feel of it against your toned belly you knew she rivaled your own nine inches. You continue sliding your finger up and down, up and down. You feel her soft furry muff under your palm. Sam shaved herself, not so with Charlie. Charlie was all natural. Charlie begins to writhe atop you, clawing desperately at your back and shoulders. You move your mouth to her other breast and continue your oral attentions.

Her head is beside yours. She breathes into your ear. "Ohh...oh god...Jonathan..."

You continue to finger her, sliding up and down using the full length of your fingers and knuckles, but not yet penetrating. She grinds against your hand wanting more, demanding more. You keep it up, slowly starting to work her little clit into the process. Taking her button carefully between the knuckles of your two fingers you press upward, applying pressure across her whole vulva as you begin a firm massaging rhythm.

Out of nowhere she suddenly freezes...then an intense shudder vibrates up her whole body. "Gahhh...ahhh..." She hunches and buries her face into your neck and her body bucks hard, grinding down against you. Her small hands gripping you as hard as they could. She was climaxing...already! She whimpers and moans into your neck as she bucks and writhes through her release. You feel that hot wetness under your hand and against your crotch double.

You take her through her moment of passion as she clings to you. You start to slow down, to give her a second, like you would do with Sam. But she starts to rub and ride your hand once more with increasing intensity. "No...no...don't stop..." She is almost hyperventilating as she begs you to continue. Continue you do. You move your mouth up to begin kissing and sucking her slender neck and upper shoulder. The smell of her sex reaching your nose and driving you wild.

You'd barely started up as she suddenly bears down on you once more, her legs pressing tight against the sides of your legs as she trembles and moans through another intense climax. "Ohhhhhhh....goddddd...."

Bringing your other hand up you bring it in behind her head, cupping her head in your hand, your fingers spread out through her soft hair. You lean back a bit as you wanted to get a better look at her as she came. She grips onto your arm with both hands for support as she rides and writhes through another moment of ecstasy

"One more..." She pleads. "...one more..." Making it clear she didn't want you to stop even as she climaxed.

Jesus Christ could this girl cum! You admired her lithe form as it bends and twists and jerks atop you. Your sticky slick right hand continues its action. You could feel the fabric of your pants soaked under the back side of your hand. This time as you slide your fingers down you slip your middle one into her. It slides easily into the hottest wettest tightest little honey pot you'd ever felt, you feel her grip around your finger. Keeping pressure on her clit with your palm you continue your back and forth motion, this time sliding in and out of her with your middle digit.

This sets her off once more. She collapses down on top of your as she moans and groans and almost makes sobbing like noises from the overwhelming sensations she was feeling. "Ohhhh ho ho....ohhhh..."

Her sweet little cunny grips your finger, the slick secretions of her womanhood flowing down your hand. She wasn't a gusher or a squirter, just really fucking naturally wet. Holding to you as if her life depended on it she rides your hand to a third hard orgasm.

Through her rapid breathing she starts saying over and over. "Okay...okay...okay...okay...ohhhh..." She was starting to pull away from you down below even as she hugged into you up above.

You took the hint. You carefully pull your finger from her and then ease your touch. Carefully and tenderly you continue to rub her in a circular motion, keeping some attention there but you giving her a moment to recuperate.

She kisses your shoulder, then your chest, then your chin, then your lips. "Oh Jonathan." She coos happily as she strokes your face in her soft hand and rests her cheek against yours. Her soft raven hair curtaining both her face and yours.

"Mmm Jonathannn." She purrs once more.

It was music to your ears.

***

As she hums happily, holding onto you. You pull your hand back and it entirely glistens with her slick copious wetness. You look at it and just say. "Wow!"

She giggles even as she catches her breath. "I, uh, I was kind of excited."

You put two fingers into your mouth and taste her sex. Fucking exquisite.

You then reach out and kiss her and exclaim. "I'll say! You don't even want to look at my pants!"

She just grins as she looks down and says with playful guilt. "Oops."

You peel off your shirt. Her hands are all over you even as you are pulling it over your head.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to look at your body night after night?" She asks breathlessly. Her hands run over your six pack abs and rub up and down your sides. Bending down she begins tonguing and licking nipples. She was inexperienced but she made up for it with enthusiasm. You run your hands through her black hair, as you look down at her you marvel at the secret woman you'd shared your life with these past two weeks.

You grin wide and growl. "You can nibble them, bite them." She immediately does so, taking the tip of your right nipple between her front teeth and very carefully bit down. "Ungh. Yeah, that's it. That's it Charlie. Oooo! A little lighter baby. He he he."

She switches to your other side, her one hand comes up to continue playing with the first one.

This was driving you wild, if you didn't get your pants off soon you felt like your cock was going to burst through on its own! Scooping her up off your lap you hold her by her tight little tush and stand up. She squeals in delight and hangs onto your shoulder and around your neck. The neighbors might hear...you didn't give a fuck. You stand for a time the pair of you making out like crazy. Kissing and groping, you couldn't get enough of each other. Spinning around you set her down on the bed. You look upon the woman of your dreams...and her huge hard cock sticking out in front of her! You hesitate a second as you look at it. This was crazy, but so were you right now. You step back and begin hastily unbuckling your belt. She reaches forward and unbuttons your pants, she blushes guiltily as she sees the wet patch soaking your crotch. She unzips you and you pull down your pants and boxer-briefs in one go. You were in a hurry to be a nude as she was. Your own impressive rod springs loose, as hard as you'd ever seen it. Her eyes widen as she gazes at it with lustful wonder.

Charlie reaches out and strokes it lightly, so very lightly in her soft hand. She looks up with a smile. "Mom said normal men would be...um...well...smaller."

You shoot her a wink. "Who says I'm a normal man?"

She grins. You kick your pants to the side and bring up your feet to lose your socks as well. Charlie continues her gentle stroking. Her face was excitement and lust and uncertainty all in one. Looking up at you with those captivating eyes she asks in a disarmingly innocent tone. "Can I, um...." She hesitates bashfully before continuing. "...can I suck it?"

"Hm, let me think about tha....YES!" You blurt out. You both giggle.

She brings her other hand up and she now strokes you gently with one hand above the other. Just this was feeling incredible, your cock surges and swells even more. You were so fucking hard for her.

With you standing before her and her sitting on the edge of your bed she bends forward, opens those full lips of hers, and tentatively takes you into her mouth. Wrapping her lips around your shaft just below the head pulls back off of you. She looks back up and smiles. She kisses it, she kisses it again. Then she licks it, a big ol ice cream cone sort of lick up the bottom side. She smiles again. She was testing, experimenting, everything was new and exciting to her. You knew she was inexperienced but given how novel this all seemed to her you were starting to wonder if she'd even watched a porn before.

It was pretty damned adorable to be honest. You weren't sure why but watching her figure out what to do made you love her all the more. You were honored and flattered to be a part of her first experience.

She has the silliest grin on her face. "I love it. I love it so much. I love your cock Jonathan." You just smile back, you were going to let her do her thing and go at her own pace.

She starts licking it again, big long wet licks up the shaft. She pauses a moment to suck on the very tip, her lips curled down round her teeth as she sucked and gently bit down. She kept looking up at you, her loving eyes trying to gauge if she was doing the right things. You just couldn't stop smiling.

Grabbing your cock along one side and using her other hand to fondle and squeeze your balls she turns her head and begins kissing and sucking up along side the shaft, sliding her lips back and forth. She tongues the bottom side of it firmly. She switches to the other side and does the same. She might have been inexperience but by her having a cock of her own she definitely had a sense of what would feel good and what wouldn't.

"Mmmm." You hum happily, letting her know she was doing great. Her eyes shone proudly.

She pulls back for a second and takes a big deep breath, gathering her nerve. Reaching out she grabs you by the hips, she leans forward, and she slowwwwly pushes you through her lips and deeper and deeper into her mouth.

You groan at the warm wet encompassing feel of it. "Ohhh..."

She takes you just past half way and suddenly stops, you feel yourself reaching the back of her mouth and touch her throat. She tries valiantly to hold you there but soon starts coughing and snorting out the nose.

"Take it easy baby, go easy." You say to her supportively. Your fingers stroking her soft delicate shoulders.

Pulling back a bit to where she could manage it she regains her composure. Taking a few deep breaths through her nostrils she unhurriedly begins move her head forward and back...forward and back...forward and back. She sucked and licked the underside as she went. She moved in a careful steady steady cycle. Forward and back, forward and back. Gaining confidence with each movement.

You let out another groan of pleasure. "Ohhh fuck...Charlie..."

She hums happily on your cock. "Mmmmm. Mmmmm."

You begin running your fingers through her thick soft mane of hair, your breathing going in time with her slowly bobbing head. It had been a while since you'd been able to relieve some pressure, this combined with your near constant state of arousal recently...you knew you wouldn't last too long. That was okay, tonight of all nights you would not be one and done.

You moan. "Ohh Charlie. That's it baby, you're doing great."

She suddenly sucks hard, a slurping sucking sound accompanying. You grunt at the exquisite feelings. She opens her mouth to take a breath, her flicking tongue dancing and teasing the sensitive opening to the urethra. She tongued it hard, her strong tip opening the dick hole slightly and lapping the precum from it as it came out. You were seeing stars as her tongue tip flicked and plunged. Now she was getting into it, gaining confidence. Her flicking tongue drove you wild.

Reaching her left hand round to your ass she gets a handful of your firm buttock and grabs the base of your girth with her right. Then she really gets going!

Sucking hard, sucking constantly, she starts bobbing at an ever increasing rhythm. This wasn't simply foreplay, she was taking you to the promised land. She bobbed and sucked, her tongue a dervish around your straining manhood.

"Mmmm. Mmmm. MMMMMM..." She is humming and moaning from her own excitement at pleasuring you.

You continue running your fingers through her hair. Now you are grasping more. Holding her by the head in both hands as you begin thrusting in time to her movements. The pair of you move together, her head moving forward to meet your thrusts then pulling back as you did. She was incredible, she was a natural at this!

Suck, thrust, pull. She pulls you from her mouth with a loud pop and once more curls her lips over her teeth so that she could nibble you head once more. She only does this for a bit before diving in and going full pace once more. Sucking, thrusting, pulling, licking. Ohhhhh wow!

This happens a few more times. She just keeps going, showing no signs of letting up. Sucking, slurping, her tongue toying with and exciting you. Now bobbing at a fast steady pace she is showing the results of her gaining confidence. She knew exactly how far to take you in before she had to pull back again. Her movements faster and faster, steady and confident. Faster...faster....slurping, sucking, licking...

"Ohh...Ohh...Oh god Charlie...You're gonna make me cum baby." You are gasping.

"MMMMMM...MMMMMMM..." Between each hum she is taking deep harsh breaths in through her nostrils. "MMMMMM..."

She looks back up to you through her tussled black bangs, her beautiful eyes locking with yours. The pure lust along with obvious love you see in them humbles you as much as it excites. Your eyes locked together she goes for it.

"MMMM..MMM..MMM..MMM.." She is bobbing fast and furious, her lips wet with saliva, your shaft glistening.

You are groaning, thrusting, holding her head firmly in your grasp as you lovingly fuck her impeccable face. You feel it building, you were so close now. Your balls were tightening, everything clenching and straining. The sensation escalating and blowing past the point of no return.

You are grunting and gasping. "Come on...yeah...fuck yeah...Ohhh Jesus Charlie...I'm close baby...I'm so fucking close!" You warn her.

She does not pull out or slow down. She was going take you inside. She just keeps going and going and going. Not slowing for an instant as she bobs and slurps and licks and hums. Her every motion taking you to greater heights.

It's....so....fucking....close...!!! You tense.

...

"GAHHHH....I'M...CUMMMINNGGG...GUNGHHHHHH!" You whole body tenses as you grab her head and you buck hard as you cum with the force of an atom bomb. Your mind lost to the explosion of bliss emanating from your primal brain.

"MMMMMMMMMM!!!" Charlie hums excitedly.

Her big chestnut brown eyes suddenly widen in surprise as you blast your wad into her sucking mouth. The wide eyes of surprise quite quickly transform into those of woe. Her face screws up, her eyes squint, her eyebrows furrow up in the middle. What had been amazing a second ago was now an exercise in endurance and fortitude. Despite obviously not wanting to she sticks it out, just staying perfectly still as your pumping pulsing manhood expends itself. Allowing you to shoot shot after shot of your hot load into her lip sealed mouth, you could tell she wasn't swallowing and she wasn't liking it either! But for you she was holding out to the bitter end.

Gripping her silky soft hair your groan and sigh as the ecstasy of the moment claims you completely. You dump a prodigious load into her wonderful smooth wet orifice. You feel as it fills her entire mouth, her eyes begin to tear up.

"Ohhhhh...ohhhhh fuck baby yeah!" You growl as the bursts of endorphins hit you again and again. "Ohhhh..."

When she is sure you are completely done she opens her mouth and pulls back, allowing your dick to fall free. Your heavy meat swings free. Her mouth hangs open and jizz comes streaming out over her full bottom lip and out the corners, her tongue lolls out also dripping with milky seed. She has the most intense gross out look on her face.

"Awww...yuck!" She cries out. Her expression like that of a child trying bitter grapefruit for the first time.

That was not the reaction you were expecting. You cover your face with both hands...and you start laughing. You laugh and you laugh. You couldn't help yourself, her reaction was cracking you up. Her unfiltered honesty and surprised grimacing face was hilarious. Cute, but hilarious.

"Uck. That is so nasty!" She exclaims. "Blah!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" You are dying, holding your belly you laugh uncontrollably. "I'm sorry... ha ha ha...just your face when I...ha ha ha ha! What did you think it was going to taste like? A ha ha ha ha! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just... Ha ha ha ha ha!"

She is starting to join in now, half chuckling along with you even as she forces the cum out of her mouth with her tongue. She reaches over for a tissue box nearby, taking a bunch she starts wiping her chin and chest and tongue. She is smiling and giggling even as she tries not too.

"Stop it. He he he. If you think it's so easy and so funny..." She teases. "...you do it!"

You stop laughing.

***

"What?" You say, an intense pang of concern hitting you from out of the blue. "Uh...me do it?"

Your mind had so far been nonconsciously and irrationally avoiding this possibility, now it was upon you and completely unavoidable.

She smiles. "Yeah! You do me now. It looked really awesome." She reaches down and starts stroking herself with long slow pulls up her meaty rod. "He he he. Maybe you could show me a thing or two."

She couldn't wait to experience a BJ herself! A BJ from you!

You look at her long hard member as she strokes it. You likely had her on girth but you believed she probably beat you by a half inch or so lengthwise. She was huge.

You hesitate, you freeze. The rubber was finally hitting the road. You had fallen head over heals for Charlie, even when you thought she was a man, but you hadn't really considered all the ramifications. All that would be expected of you. You really didn't think through the details. It had purely been a matter of the heart along with a very one sided selfish lust. You kind of assumed you'd be the 'top' man so to speak...you really hadn't thought this out!

She backs up onto the bed, her right hand stroking herself as her left plays with her firm little breast. "Come on Jonathan, come suck my cock. I can't wait." She says playfully, then calling to you in a sing song teasing voice. "Come onnnn baeeeeby. Come suck me off Jonathan. He he he he. I want to see that handsome face on my cock, come on." She is still giggly and giddy with anticipation.

"Uh..." You start to fidget and shift your weight from foot to foot. You hadn't moved yet from your spot. "Uh...Charlie...uh..."

She is sensing your discomfort, feeling that something was wrong. "What's the matter? Jonathan?" Her playfulness evaporates as you see her natural self consciousness quickly ramp up. "Is something wrong? Something's wrong."

"I...uh...I just didn't..."

"Jonathan?"

"I don't think I can do that. I, uh..." You were at a loss.

She is looking hurt. "But, I...I did you. What...what's wrong?" She looks down at where your eyes were locked, on her big stiff female phallus. Her insecurities start to get the better of her, she squirms uncomfortably. "Oh no, it's...this? It's a part of me Jonathan, part of who I am. I don't understand. You knew that even before..." You see a heart wrenching expression of self doubt grip her, she was becoming body conscious again. Her happiness and openness with you suddenly marred by your reluctance. Just as she was starting to open up and blossom sexually you were jolting the experience by hitting the brakes. But...this was just...oh boy.

She doesn't cover herself but you could tell she wanted to, to hide her suddenly shameful penis from you. She stops playing with her breast, bringing her hand beside her on the bed. "Oh...um...okay then. It's okay. It's okay. I'm sorry. I just thought...I thought you..." She trails off. "We can do something else. It's okay. Whatever you want to do Jonathan."

She's stopped stroking herself now and was looking at you with worried eyes. Wondering that she'd messed something up. Worried she had done some terrible thing to offend you. Worried she'd lost you just as you had both finally revealed your feelings for each other.

"It's okay Jonathan. Whatever you want to do." She says again, trying to bring calm and soothing assurance into her nervous tone.

You close your eyes and take a deep breath. You were crazy about this woman, but were you up for this? How far will you go?

***

As if there was a choice. You were crazy about Charlie. Of course she was expecting reciprocal treatment, it was only fair. And besides...it couldn't be that bad, could it?

Crawling up onto the bed and over Charlie you press into her with a hard kiss. She lets out a breath of relief as her hands grab your sides, her tension ebbs away. Taking her in your arms you lift her and turn, setting her down so that her head is up by the pillow now. You feel her stiffness between your bodies as you move her. She didn't know what was next but she was excited.

You smile at her. "Tell me what you want Charlie."

After your previous reluctance she is unsure of what to say. "Whatever you want to do..."

You shake your head, your frisky smile letting her know you were at play. "Nuh uh, what do YOU want me to do Charlie? Tell me."

She blushes. "Well...it's just that...it looked so good for you...I...um..."

"Tell me." You reach down and begin stroking her lightly up and down. It felt strange in your hand. Familiar due to its similar size to your own, but strange. It had a slightly different shape, a different texture, and the angle totally different. You were stroking someone else's cock.

"Would you...suck it?" She brings her hand up to her mouth and bites her finger, a blushing look of doing something naughty on her face. Oh wow that was fucking sexy!

"Don't ask. Tell me." You say.

Her twinkling eyes are looking at you in such a way you knew she had it as bad for you as you did for her. "Suck my...he he he...oh no...okay. Suck my cock." She takes a breath and then says with more confidence. "Suck my big cock Jonathan!"

"Yes Charlie." You grin. Okay, this was it!

Grabbing onto it firmly round the base you lean down, open your mouth...and pause. You shake your head. You lean down, open your mouth...and pause. You take another breath, you get a determined look in your eye, you lean down, open your mouth...and pause. It was like you were reaching the end of a leash, you head just stops in place an inch from contact.

Charlie giggles. "Come on Jonathan, suck it. Suck my cock Jonathan. Suuuuuuck it." Her gaining confidence was a joy to behold, even if what she was saying was...not what you were used to.

You can't help but join the giggling. "I'm sorry. This is tough!"

She smiles as she gently strokes her fingers in around your ear. "Try kissing it first, and licking it. That helped me do it." She giggles again. "I thought you'd know more than me. With that picture you showed me the first night we met, I KNOW you've got experience at this."

"From the other side!" You quip. This lighthearted talking was great, it really helped settle things between you again.

"Just do what you think you'd like. That's what I did." She says encouragingly. "It's actually pretty great...until the end. I'll tell you when I'm going to, um, you know. Now...suuuuuck it."

"Okay, okay, okay." You say. "Just give me a second." You are building yourself up to the big moment.

"I probably won't last long. I haven't um, relieved myself in that way since I got here."

You look up at her with wide eyes. "You haven't jerked off in two weeks!? Jesus, you're gonna cum like fucking geyser Charlie!" You look down at her big balls. All you could imagine is how full they were. Unlike the dark bush of her pussy her balls and around her dick had only a delicate covering of fine super soft dark hairs.

She smiles and you see a puckish twinkle in her eye. "Yeah, I totally will." She is looking more impish and playful by the moment. "Right in your mouth if you want it. Come on Jonathan, you can do it. Take it in your mouth like I did."

Her good mood is infectious. You laugh and exclaim. "You aren't helping!" You both break out in a round of chuckles and giggles.

"Okay, okay, okay!" You say again. "This time for sure."

You lean over...you open your mouth...and...you...Charlie suddenly bucks her hips up toward you! Her big knob popping fully into your open mouth.

"MMMMPH!" You exclaim through your full mouth.

"There you go." She says helpfully. You go to recoil but she gently place her hand behind your head and slowly bring her butt back down to the bed. She is talking calmly and soothingly. "There you go, you did it. Just give it a second. Please. Please Jonathan."

You are breathing rapidly through your nose, your lips wrapped tight around Charlie's massive shaft. Your eyes look up to hers, you see only love and encouragement. She begins to run her fingers through the longer hair at the top of your head lightly.

The sensation was so weird. It was big, bigger than anything you'd ever had in your mouth before. It was warm, soft, it was living flesh. It didn't taste like much, maybe a hint of soap and salt. It really wasn't that bad. You give the head a long wet experimental suck as you simultaneously give it a firm lick.

Charlie's eyes go wide as saucers. "OHHHH...ohhhhh wow! OH WOW! OHH Jonathan...OH WOW OH WOW OH WOW!" Well, she definitely liked it! "That's so good! Oh my god! That is better than I ever expected!"

Wow, you'd barely done anything. You push your head downward, slowly, deliberately, trying to take as much of her as you could. You are hit with a combination of pride and uneasiness as you are able to take her much deeper than she was able to take you. The feeling of her filling your mouth completely and pressuring your throat was...well it was indescribable.

"MMMMM." You hum lustfully.

Charlie has tensed up, her wide eyes somehow getting even wider. You kept your eyes on hers and you could watch her pupils dilate in the lamp light. "OHHHHH MY GOD! HOLY MOLY MOLY MOLY! THIS IS SO GOOD! You look so hot...SO HOT...oh my god, oh my god!" She was simply beside herself, she didn't know what to do or say. You would have laughed but...you were otherwise occupied.

You'd taken her as deep as you could go and you pause, holding her in your mouth, a solid six inches at least before you begin to fight your gag reflex. You could smell the musk of her sopping wet pussy below. You then slowly suck up the length of her, you feel her now wet shaft slide easily through your tightly wrapped lips.

Charlie has a look of almost manic concentration, you were blowing both her mind and her cock. She was frozen in place. You are knelt between her outstretched legs as you go down and up in one steady fluid motion. She gasps. You couldn't even describe how happy you were to make her feel like this. Reaching up with both hands you begin playing with her firm little breasts as you start a very gradual up and down movement. You keep a constant suction on her, wet forceful slurps as you reach the top. You were getting into this now.

Squeezing and fondling her cute little orbs was awesome. You fucking loved her body. Firm springy breasts, stiff little nipples, so responsive to your touch. It was a crime against humanity she kept these beauties hidden from the world. Pinching, fondling, playing...fucking incredible little tits.

She was right, your experience was starting to pay off. To be blunt, you were giving better head than Charlie did. You knew what you liked, you knew all the most sensitive spots, and you always had ideas on how Sam could do it better that you never brought up with her but now you could do it yourself.

You begin to adjust to the feeling, adjust to her considerable girth and length. You had to hold your mouth open almost as wide as it would go but you were able to manage it. Your gag reflex was starting to abate a bit more with each thrust. You press yourself a bit further, taking her in even more than before, and hold her as deep as you could possibly manage. Her bell end slipping into your throat proper.

She squirms and whimpers in a small voice. "...ohhhh ohhhh geez...god it's so deep...it's so deeeeep...oh my god...you're taking me so deep baby! It feels amazing!"

Sucking hard you pull all the way up her rock hard lady schlong, a wet sucking slurping sound accompanies the movement. This time you notice something new. A super slick flavorless liquid mixing with your saliva...you realize it is her precum. You swirl it around in your mouth, your tongue licks and plays with her tip.

Down...hold... Up...tongue playing and swirling around her meaty end. Down...Up....Down...Up... Your rhythm picks up.

She is breathing heavy and moaning on each exhale, her eyes laser focused on yours. "Ohhh You're so close...ohh...so close...aw ohhh...can you...take it all? Ohhhh! Can you try?"

You continue a powerful steady rhythm. Can you try? Sure you can. This was getting easier and easier. Continuing your steady up and down, up and down, you press deeper each time...deeper....deeper... You were really fighting yourself now, you knew you could do it though. Her fat pointed knob now presses into your throat.

"Oh geez Jonathan! This is the best thing ever!" Her hands are grasping, almost clawing at you now. "You look so...so handsome...so hot...on my big cock baby. Oh my god baby! I love you so much!"

If you were going to take her all you had to open wider. Letting your lips go free from her slimy spittle coated skin you open as wide as you could. You continue, up and down, up and down, up and down. A rude suctiony gulking noise emanates from the back of your throat as you drove down onto her again and again, causing her to fuck your throat. You feel your throat stretch and fill each time she entered.

Gulk...glurk...gullk..gulg...glurk.

The lewd noises filled your ears, you could hardly believe this was coming from you. You marvel at being able to continue to repel the instinct to gag and wretch.

Gluck...glurk..glurk..glurk..glurk...

Each time a fraction more, each time a bit deeper. Up and down, up and down, each time just a touch faster.

You were so close now! You almost had her all the way in. The tips of her soft pubes tickled your nose and chin as you bottomed out. Charlie is still frozen in spot, her teeth gritted, her eyes wide, her hand clasping your shoulders as hard as she could. You went for it!

Pressing hard you pushhhh yourself down onto her and feel as she slides deeply down your throat. You almost wretch but you are able to resist as she stretches you out. You couldn't breath but you are determined to hold her firm, even just for a few seconds.

She squeaks. "...oh god..." You feel as Charlie's whole body flexes at once taking both you and her completely off guard. She blurts out. "OH GOD! I'M GONNA...OHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Just as you fully bottom out on her, your nose hitting pubes, her lips pressing into skin, your chin against her balls, your gaping throat engulfing her long straining cock, you feel everything tighten up then....RELEASE!

Charlie cannot help herself but to grab the back of your head and hold on tight as she explodes inside of you. You feel her meat pulse powerfully as she deposits a massive initial shot straight down your gullet. With nothing else to do you wrap your lips once more and just start swallowing. You can't even taste her as she blows her wad right down the hole. You feel her hot thick creamy load slide down your throat, coating your esophagus.

GULP...GULP...GULP...GULP... You hear and feel as you swallow each copious wad. You feel a powerful pulse run up her cock with each one.

Charlie is vibrating as she holds on tight and grunts and bucks and cums. Her eyes tight shut, her face a mask of ecstasy. You just keep steady, her titties firmly in your hands, and allow her to ride it out. Fuck, there was so much jizz! Her two weeks or build up being pumped straight down your full stretched throat and fills your belly.

GULP...Gulp......gulp........gulp........

"Ohhhhh Jonathannnnn...." Charlie moans weakly as her climax finally expends itself. You feel as she relaxes under you.

Putting your hands to either side of her junk you slowly pull up. Her spent meat slides your throat, then your lips, then lands with a heavy wet thud against her stomach. Looking at it again up close you marvel at the thing...and the fact you'd just fucking deep throated it like a veteran porn star!

She is happy and loosey goosey as she hums in satisfaction. "Mmm. Oh my god Jonathan. That was incredible." She strokes her fingers through your hair once more.

You just look at her. "Uh...wow. That was...wow. Who knew I could do that!" You then kiss her mighty pantie snake and tease. "You said you'd warn me before you came."

She giggles. "Sorry, it kind of caught me off guard." She pauses. "Hey...no fair! You didn't even have to taste it!" She jokes.

You laugh. "You're going to complain after that!"

She smiles coyly. "No." She adds as she pulls at your shoulders. "Come here my beautiful beautiful man."

Crawling forward you snuggle up on top of her as you share a deep loving kiss.

***

You cuddle, you kiss, you stroke her wide pretty face. You honestly couldn't remember being happier in your life. You are still on top of her, your right knee bent at her side so that you weren't laying your full weight on top of her.

"That was amazing." She sighs. You were still struggling to come to grips with what just happened, you deep throated that cock like a champ! And it was a beast of a cock at that. Questions, so many questions, begin to percolate in your brain, but you really didn't want to sully tonight with such things. There would be plenty of time for that later.

The feel of her slender soft body beneath was getting you excited again. Your hardening manhood slid along side her drying and softening member, rubbing up the smooth soft skin of her stomach.

She kisses and coos happily. You begin kissing her back with increasing urgency once more, you press your body down into her, your hands exploring. You find a little mole along her left side and bend over and kiss it. Then you kiss her tummy, then up between her beautiful breasts.

Charlie's eyes are closed, her hands rested at her sides, and the most happy contented smile on her face as she soaks up your attentions.

You begin whispering sweet words as you kiss and feel every inch of her. "You are so hot Charlie. My god, you are beautiful." You kiss across her flat pale belly. "God, I want to taste every inch of you Charlie. You're perfect. I just can't stop...touching you." You run your hand up her shapely thigh. "I love your hot body Charlie Fox. I love it."

Her smile widens as a little blush comes to her cheeks once more. Her uncertain and fragile ego basking in your honest adoration.

Sliding one hand under her you squeeze her tight bubble ass as your kissing makes its way to her tits. You kiss them, big open lip kisses along the bottoms, the sides, the tops. She is humming happily, eyes still closed. You swirl your tongue around a stiff pink nipple then press it hard into the soft flesh of the breast, your hand rubbing and massaging her firm tush, your fingers slowly working inward. Your arousal now obvious, hard and pressing into her. Her humming intensifies.

"God damn Charlie. You are my dream come true." You press your tongue into her other nipple and flick it about. "Your breasts, your ass, our body, it is so hot. I love you Charlie. Fuck, I love you so much."

She slowly opens her eyes though she still seemed lost in a dreamland, she couldn't believe what was happening to her right now. You dart up and kiss her oh so kissable lips once more and she sighs and throws her arms around you. You press down into her, allowing more of your body weight to rest on her. You stroke her slender neck, your thumb running down the side then down along the clavicle.

As your lips part all she can say is. "Oh Jonathan...I'm so happy."

You plant her with another deep kiss, your rising passions obvious in your movements. You are flexing and pressing, your breathing harsh and hot. Your kisses become nibbles as you bite at her lips and chin.

You part once more and stroke her face and hair. Less light and gentle than before, your desire for her was engulfing you. She too was feeling it. The flush on her face, the sweat on her brow, her warm body pushing up into you, urging you on, her wetness brushing your thigh.

She looks up at you with a tinge of nervousness. "Are we...are we going to...?"

Without a word you simply nod, your consuming passion surely evident on your face.

"Oh good. Oh good." She whispers. "I want it to be you Jonathan. I want you to be the one. My first." She says, her eyes delving deeply into your gaze. You could see the trepidation swirling with her fever hot desire for you. "Um...I'm not on any, um, birth control or anything."

You kiss her full lips and say in a breathy voice. "I've got rubbers, it's okay."

You see genuine relief in her eyes before the worry returns.

"I'm scared." She says suddenly.

You see instant regret in her face at blurting out what she was feeling but she couldn't hold it in. The words hang in the air between you.

You cup her head in your big hands kiss her once more. "It's okay Charlie. I promise you, it will be okay."

You see total and complete trust in those brown eyes. "Okay Jonathan."

You reply softly. "It might hurt a little at first, but it will get better. I promise."

She is just gazing at you, her hands running up and down your sides. "Okay Jonathan."

You stroke her soft body, her hair, her cheek. Moving the leg that had been along side her into beside your other you are now between her fine legs. Allowing your weight to rest atop her as you start to kiss her once more, her package presses into your stomach and her breasts into your chest. She is moaning and sighing softly. You reach down and slide your hands in along her soft sensitive inner thighs. She sighs more loudly. You gently but steadily push her legs apart.

She opens herself up to you.

***

The walls began to vibrate with music from the next room as you settle in between Charlie's legs. Her wet inner thighs come into contact with your outer thighs. She spreads wider, inviting, wanting you inside her.

Reaching down you grip your hardness and rub it up and down her oh so hot and oh so wet pussy. Lube would never be an issue with Charlie you were realizing, nature had supplied her plenty. A bit more forcefully now your are rubbing your fat mushroom head up and down her slick slit.

She says with a desperate exclamation. "Condom Jonathan...please!"

Oh fuck, you'd been so excited to get going! Kneeling up tall you reach way back to your jacket that was over the dresser at the foot of your bed. Scrambling through the pockets you find on of the magnums you had in there. You tear it open with a deft hand and quickly roll the rubber down onto yourself. Tossing the wrapper to the side you retake your position over a very nervously excited Charlie. This time she wraps her legs around you as you position to mount her. You feel the head of your sheathed cock press the entrance to the promised land.

You kiss her and ask. "Ready?"

She nods.

Holding your cheeks in both hands she stares intensely directly into your eyes, gazing deeply as you slowly entered her virgin pussy. She opens to you, her legs spreading more. You feel her opening resist you for a moment before...you penetrate into her perfect wet pink virgin pussy. Though it was muted by your protective layer of lates, she still felt like heaven distilled.

Her eyes widen a moment before they begin to squint and flinch, her teeth grit, her eyes still locked on yours. Try as she might she cannot suppress a little whimper of pain. "...ohhh...ow..." She clenches her jaw then whines again. "Ow!...oh ow...it's big...it's really big...ow..." She was trying to hard not to, but she couldn't help it.

You pause and wait, allowing her body and mind to adjust to the new sensations. "You okay baby?" You ask, love in your voice.

She nods quickly. "Yeah, it's just...I'm so full...ohhh...it's really big...oh geez..."

"Okay, just relax Charlie. Just relax." You kiss her sweetly on the lips, careful to always maintain that eye to eye contact. She seemed to need it right now. This intense gazing...fuck...you were falling more in love with this unique woman by the second. You had fucked Samantha a hundred times, but this was truly the first time you'd made love. This was orders of magnitude a different experience.

She is taking slow deep breaths. "Okay...okay Jonathan...keep going."

You push deeper in and she lets out a long high pitch moan. "...ohhhmmmmmm ohhhh..."

You pause again, you were almost all in now, and whisper. "Am I hurting you?"

She whispers back. "Yeah...and no...it's weird. It kinda...both hurts and feels good. God I feel so full! I've never felt anything like this. Ohhhh...oh wow..."

Reaching down with a hand and pulling out an inch or two you run two fingers up along her labia, around your shaft. Pulling your fingers back up...they glistened of course, god this girl got wet, but there was the tell tale stain of red as well. You show Charlie. "Your hymen broke, it should start feeling better soon." You smile. You had supposedly popped Sam's cherry, but you had your doubts at the time. No such doubts this time!

She smiles and repeats her words from before. "I'm glad it's you Jonathan."

You push slowly and carefully back into her, this time going all the way. She lets out a long breath followed by a gasping inhale. "Ah! God! That's deep. Oh my godddddd! You're so deep! So full, I'm so full!"

You pull back, her tight gripping wet pussy letting you feel every millimeter of her as your cock slid within it, and you push in deep once more. Fucking hell she felt incredible!

She had obviously never felt anything like this before, her expression one of overwhelmed bewilderment. She gasps again. "Ohhh wow...ohhhh kiss me....kiss me Jonathan!"

Leaning down on her you kiss her hard as you thrust into her full hilt. She moans loudly into your open kissing mouth. "HMMMMMMPH!" With careful measured half thrusts you begin to establish a rhythm. She continues moaning into you as you continue kissing. "MMMMM! MMMMM!"

With your body atop hers as you make love to her you could feel her cock between you as she began to get hard once more. The friction of two sweaty stomachs rubbing it between them understandably exciting her. With her package situated where it was you naturally had to be careful and move differently than with a normal woman so as not to hurt her. It wasn't any worse, just different.

You start up a proper rhythm, a smooth fluid in and out, in and out.

Your lip lock breaks as Charlie moans out in her growing delight. "Ohhhh..." It was definitely feeling more good than bad for her now.

Her sounds of desire encourages you to pick it up

Still being careful you slowly pick up the pace. Her sighs and expressions telling you she was adapting to you more with each motion. You pick it up some more, now getting into a nice steady rhythm. She begins to move with you, her breathing going in time to your flowing motion. This was all new to her but she was picking it up quick, instinct telling her how to move with you and against you in just the right ways.

Your hands begin to explore each other as you make love to her with ever increasing confidence, no longer worried you'd hurt her. She felt incredible. Her tight velvet pussy, her warm soft skin, her thick hair. You taste the sweat of her skin and smell her natural, not unpleasant, aroma. Her building sighs and moans intoxicating. She was a feast of sensations.

It is not long before you see your attentions bring the woman out of her.

Her blush of passion intensifies about two shades of pink and her gaze becomes hyper focused. She is sweating and breathing heavy. She doesn't say a word but you knew she was on the edge. You continue your long steady thrusts, in and out, in and out. You feel as she begins pushing back against you, tilting her pelvis up and pushing up to hurry your inward thrusts.

You feel it down below first. A clench, a ripple, a spasm, then another powerful clench. Your cock and balls and pubes suddenly become very warm and wet and the slick wet sound of your penetrations take on a slipperier sound.

Charlie's face is a mask of complete rapture. Eyes half closed, eyebrows raised, mouth wide. She looks like she wants to call out but the sound is caught in her chest. Her hands clasp your ass hard, clawing into your cheeks, as she bends and shudders beneath you. Her hyper focused eyes now dilate and stare to nothingness. Her legs clamp tight around you, holding you deep inside her. Reaching up you grab her firm little titties and give them a squeeze. Shaking from her mind blowing climax she finally cries out.

"OHHHhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Had it not been for the wall vibrating music from next door her cry would surely be heard in the neighboring rooms. She cums so hard, her entire body shaking from the intensity of it. You feel her wet womanhood grip and tremble around your swollen throbbing manhood. Fondling and massaging her tits as you kiss and suck her neck you just stay buried as you allow her time to ride out her pleasure.

She cums and she cums and she cums! After what must be at least a solid minute of contracting sexual bliss you feel her finally begin to relax and come back to earth.

She moans happily. "Ohhh myyy goddd..." Her legs and hands loosen, allowing you to move freely once more. "Jonathan!"

Grabbing your head she pulls you down into yet another passionate kiss. You kiss her forcefully, biting at her lips and tongue as you begin thrusting again.

You make love with this treasure of a woman for a long long time. You wanted to savor every last moment. You bring her to the heights of ecstasy again...and again...and again. Each time as powerful as the first. Each time those eyes locked on yours, forging a bond of unbreakable steel. One heart to another...forever.

You thrust and thrust, you kiss, you explore, you taste and you fuck. You give yourself over to her as she does to you. It goes on and on an on. You wished it would last till morning.

You are driving into her now. Fast, powerful movements propelling yourself into her. There is a steady moist clap of flesh on each mighty impact. After your marathon sex you were heading for the finish line. You were finally giving into your primal lizard brain and going for broke. You hold her tight as you fuck her hard and fast. She braces for you and steadies herself for you to hammer into her over and over and over.

Slap...slap...slap...slap...

The steady beat is gaining in tempo, in urgency. Charlie's breath is forced out on each clap of flesh on flesh, she is making an "uh..uh..uh..uh..." sound as you go hard.

Slap..slap..slap..slap...

You are fucking her so hard now, plowing as deeply and as forcefully as you could on each and every thrust. Both of you are moaning and breathing hot and heavy.

Slap.slap.slap.slap.

You were getting close. Your breathing harsh and ragged, your muscles contracting and flexing. Her soft pale flesh rippling to your strong vigorous impacts. Your cock sliding fast in an out of her super tight textured honey hole.

Charlie is moaning, overwhelmed by your onslaught. Her small hands gripping and rubbing across your pecs.

Slapslapslapslapslapslapslapslap

You are going full bore now, a blur of motion and virility. The sensations rising in your groin an irresistable unstoppable force of nature, the knife's edge of a billion years of evolution driving you toward man's biological purpose.

You are grunting and growling like a prize bull and you give her all you had. Charlie just holds on for dear life as she is consumed by her own fires of lustful euphoria.

It hits you with the force of a supernova, it claims you body and soul. You let out a low chest rumbling growl as you finally release.

Charlie grabs your head once more and brings it down to hers. Once more that soul piercing gaze of those extraordinary chestnut brown eyes. As you stare into her you knew at that moment you'd never love anyone more.

Eyes locked you explode inside of her. Your whole body spasms with each powerful pulse. Your every hard tight muscle strains and heaves as you shoot load after load. Iridescent explosions of paradise going off like fireworks in your enraptured mind.

You grunt. "Ungh..ungh..ungh..." Punctuating each thick wad of ejaculate.

Charlie is trembling as she holds you close. "Oh wow! Oh god! I feel you cumming...oh wow! I feel youuuuu!"

The moment slowly subsides. A quiet enters the room though the walls still vibrated, a stillness enters your being. You slowly come to realize you were still staring into Charlie and Charlie into you. She looks upon you with awe and raw almighty...LOVE. Capital L love. No one had ever looked at you like this before, it was simultaneously uplifting and humbling.

You kiss her full lovely luscious lips and collapse on top of her, still nestled warmly inside her. You feel her fully hard arousal between you. You lay catching your breath, both literally and figuratively. She lightly strokes your sweaty back with her fingertips as she hums and coos in happiness and contentment.

A barely audible whisper escapes her as you lay panting on top of her. "I love you Jonathan. I love youuuu."

***

Both of you sigh happily as you slide out of her, she squirms beneath you at the incredible sensation. She is still humming happily, basking in her afterglow. Peeling off the bulging full rubber you toss it to the trash.

You lie beside her, a pleasant warm loose feeling settling into your well worked muscles. Your groin a radiating satisfied feeling all its own. Holy fuck you had cum hard. God damn, you honestly couldn't remember a time you'd cum harder. Fuck, it was still buzzing through your body. You are both sweaty and tired, both your hair messed, stray ends sticking to your tacky flesh. The smell of sex filled the room.

As the pair of you settle into each other you hear a pounding on the door one room over. It was Mama Rose. "Shut off that music! It is way past quiet time! Don't make me come in there Dennis!"

There is a long moment of nothing...then the music goes off. "Sorry." You hear his muffled voice call back.

You and Charlie just smile and ignore it. You are each lying on your side, face to face. Drunk on young love and endorphins. Absolutely captivated by one another. She was simply the most beautiful woman in the world, and by her gaze back you knew no one could compare to you in her eyes either.

There was one glaring issue left unresolved. Between you Charlie's long cock was hard as oak. Your own soft meat lying beside it. You look down at it...your mind taking you places you'd never been before.

She sees you looking at it. Stroking your shoulder she just says. "It's okay baby. I'm okay."

Reaching down you lovingly begin to stroke it, your touch light as your hand runs up and down its length.

"Mmmmmmmm."

She snuggles into your chest letting out adorable little noises. Her eyes now closed, her body at rest. She was just happy to enjoy the moment, the sensations.

You look down between you as you slowly and gently stroke her hard cock with more conviction. You would not leave her like this.

You take a deep breath. You could bring her off with your hand, you could even just let it be as you were sure she wouldn't complain. But...you wanted to make a statement. Like with the blowjob, you wanted to show her that you loved her and her unique body. You wanted to prove to her that you would be her partner in all things.

Your eyes focused you continue rubbing her.

"Mmmmmm." She hums as she really began feeling the excitement you were stoking within her. "Ohhhh my....mmmmm..."

As you stroked you began thinking of your relationship with her more and more. You knew what you had to do, what you at least had to offer.

She seemed to sense your distraction. She open her eyes and looks up at you, sees you focusing on her throbbing hard dick. Reaching up she strokes your stubbly chin. "What is it?"

You look to her. "I love you Charlie." You were repeating yourself now, but you just couldn't express it enough. The words seemed to fall short somehow.

She smiles. "I know. I love you too."

"Charlie..." You swallow hard. "...when you, when you dreamed about being with a man, um, how did you imagine him taking care of...this." You stop your light strokes and give her a little squeeze down below.

She blushes. "Well, like you did earlier, like you're doing now. What do you mean?"

"Just with his hands and mouth? That's all you ever wanted? That's how you imagined your partner would satisfy these types of needs?"

Her expression gets more serious, though just as loving, as she understands where this was going. "Jonathan, it's okay. I don't want you to do anything you are uncomfortable with. We've got time to figure things out."

You press, ignoring her kindhearted defection. "Was that all you ever wanted?" You ask again. "Tell me Charlie."

"Jonathan..." She looks at you and honestly answers. "...I...I was assuming. You know...I was assuming we'd have each other...um, in every way. Eventually."

"Ask me. Just ask me." You whisper. "Please."

There is a long quiet moment as she strokes your face and stares at you. "Jonathan." She takes a breath. "Jonathan, may I, um, have sex...um, anal..." She falters and blushes as she tries to find the words. You wait patiently.

She finally finds her voice. "Jonathan. May I fuck you in the ass?"

You nod and whisper without hesitation. "Yes."

You share a special little moment as her loving gaze gets even more so if that is possible. She knew what it meant for you to offer this to her.

You had needed to know first that it was what she wanted. If she didn't want it you wouldn't do it. But she did and so you would. You knew you didn't need to and yet you felt you must. You wanted to give yourself too her in any way she desired. You wished to prove your love for her. No lie, you were nervous. Worried. Even a little scared. This was something new and unexpected, yet you felt nothing would stop you.

"I'm...um...really big. Like you." She warns, worried about you.

"I know."

"Are you sure? It's okay if tonight you don't want to." She kisses your chest. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure." You reply. "For you Charlie, only for you. I am sure."

"This night is better than I ever could have imagined. I can't wait to feel you Jonathan." You both embrace and hug each other tight.

You take a breath and then let out a nervous laugh to break the tension. "Okay, first we need lube. Lots of lube!"

She smiles wide and laughs along with you.

***

Untangling yourself from your lover you kiss her and get up to head to the bathroom. Lube...what the hell did you have around to act as lube? There had to be something. As you go you are surprised to feel Charlie following right in behind you, her hands on the small of your back. She is giggling in excitement.

As you reach the washroom you turn and take her in your arms and begin making out with her once more. You really couldn't get enough of one another, it was like an addiction that couldn't be sated. Her straining hardness reminds you why you're here.

You laugh. "God damn Charlie..." You leave the rest unspoken.

Turning you start rummaging around through your things. Soap, toothpaste, hair product...shit. None of that would work. Shaving cream...you now smile in understanding as you see Charlie's unused razor still sitting there untouched, back to the matter...after shave, shampoo...shit, shit, and shit. You needed something good, glancing over at her big hard cock, something really good.

Charlie takes down a tall clear bottle. Aloe Vera gel, for dry skin. She smiles and offers. "I think this will work."

Taking the bottle from her you squirt a little onto your fingers and swirl it around with your thumb. It was slippery enough, and it smelled pretty good too. You nod, confirming your approval. The pair of you head back into the room hand in hand. You didn't want to be apart for even a second.

As you return to your bed she pinches your butt and you start. "Oh!"

"How do you want me to...ya know." She asks.

You stop to consider it. "I'll day down on my stomach and...no wait..." You think some more, you'd like to control things if you could. "I'll be on my hands and knees...no..." You wanted to see her face. She grabs your firm muscled buttock in her hand and begins massaging it, she was getting excited for this. She was pressing into you, kissing your toned muscled back and shoulder, her shaft firmly against your hip.

You finally decide. "I'll be top, you lie down Charlie."

She just nods and follows direction. She lies on her back, legs together, her mighty tool proudly atop her at full mast. She is biting her bottom lip, a smile across her face like a kid on Christmas morning. "Oh my god, I can't wait to feel your ass Jonathan."

You are taking deep breaths as you ramp yourself up for this. "I expect the same from you at some point."

She nods rapidly. "Of course, of course." She waves you toward her. "Come on, come sit on my cock."

You blurt out a guffaw. "Patience, patience! Geez." You were keeping your voices down now that the quiet of the night was starting to settle over the dorm.

He brings her hand up and bites her finger like a guilty naughty girl. "Sorry...I just...I'm pretty excited."

Taking the bottle of gel you begin slathering her long lady schlong with copious amounts of the fresh smelling substance. She giggles. "Oooo! It's cold!" She looks down. "That's a lot."

"Damn right it is." You quip. Holy shit, you were really going through with this.

Setting the bottle on the mattress beside her to keep it hand you crawl up on top of her. Her eyes scan you body with transparent lust. "My god...you are one beautiful man Jonathan. I am so lucky, you are too good for me."

Leaning down you kiss her and shake your head. "Not on your life Charlie. I am all yours and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Looking down under you you see her dick begging for attention. Fuck, you swore it looked bigger each time you looked at it. Best not look at it. You gaze back up at her excited face. She lay there, allowing you to control how you did this, though you could tell she wanted to get going.

You crawl up a bit. Reaching down between your legs you soon find her cool gel coated rod. Without looking you position it and yourself around until...you felt her uncircumcised tip rub between your ass cheeks. Ohhhh boy...almost there now...

Her hands come up to hold you by the sides, by the hips, like you would do to her if she was riding you. You position it a little better, you bend so your cheeks spread, you feel her tip make contact with your tight closed sphincter. You let out a long sighing breath and...relax. As you do this, with surprising steadiness, you simply sit back.

Her fat knob hits resistance, pressing against your anus, and just...stops. Another exhale and you go again, this time more forcefully. Yo

That did the trick! Her super lubed cock presses...presses...presses...........then WHOOM, straight up and in!!! Way more than you meant to take all at once! Damn near all of it! Both you and Charlie grunt, but for different reasons.

Your back arches and you let out an almost comical sounding. "GAWWW!" You just sort of freeze up as your overwhelmed mind and body comes to grips with this new sensation. Your sphincter tries to tighten and shut but it is stretched by your lover's thick cock. Charlie's eyes roll up into the back of her head as she relishes the sensation.

Jesus Christ! She was fucking big. Not that you had any frame of reference...but you could tell! It takes every ounce of control you had to fight the instinct to leap off of it.

It was interesting...yeah, interesting. It didn't exactly hurt though there was discomfort, more from the totally alien feeling of something penetrating you than anything. You felt...full. So full. With that fullness came a pressure, a...wonderful sort of pressure. Your cock suddenly twitches to life. The most disconcerting part was the depth. She was a good seven inches in and...it just felt...weird.

In for a penny in for a pound. You sit down the rest of the way, taking her all the way in. You feel her fine muff hairs tickle our ass. She groans once more and is absolutely over the moon as her eyes return to you and focus. As she fills you to the brim your cock surges once more, already half erect and growing fast.

"Ohhhhh Jonathan. This feels...ohhhhh I can't even...." She had a silly grin pasted across her happy face. This was definitely living up to expectations. "Oh man, you look so hot up there right now. I can't believe I'm inside you right now." Her hands grip your hips tightly.

She goes to thrust but you stop her, placing the flat of your hand on her soft stomach. "Wait, " You hiss through clenched teeth. "just let me, okay?"

She nods. "Okay Jonathan." She lies still and waits for you.

You just sit there a moment, allowing your body and mind to adjust and adapt. After a few deep breaths you could feel yourself relax, the more you relaxed the better it felt. You pull yourself forward slowly, you felt ever last inch of her as she slid out of you. You push back again, once more you feel her every long inch as it fills you up once more. Fuck, this fullness you were feeling, there was this one spot she was pressing into...god damn that felt good. You groan as you bottom out once more.

"Yessss." Charlie breaths out. "Oh yes. Keep going, please."

Forward....back. Forward...back. Forward...back. You were getting into this, establishing a nice cadence.

Forward...back. Forward...back. Forward...BACK! On the next one you slam down on top of her. You let out a low rumble that shakes your rib cage. Each one was feeling better than the last. If you moved just right, arched your hips in just the right... "Ohhhhhh..." You moan. That pressure, that delightful mind bending pressure. Your cock is almost fully at attention and already leaking precum across her pale stomach.

Charlie is breathing heavy. "Oh sweet Jonathan. Oh my lord, your ass...it is incredible." She looks at your own bliss twisted expression. "Feels good?" She asks.

You just nod and grunt. "Uh huh."

You begin riding her with gusto now. Each backward motion a bit quicker and more vigorous than the last. God she filled you up just perfectly. ANY bigger or thicker and it would have hurt like hell. You ride her hard. She squirms beneath you, enjoying everything you were doing.

This was feeling incredible but...if you tried another angle...it might be even better.

You sit up tall and bring your hands in behind you for support, leaning backward. You bring your knees up in front of you, your feet planted to either side of Charlie's svelte torso.

Charlie reaches up and place her hands on your knees. "Oh wow!" She exclaims. "Oh wow, if you could see how good you look right now. Oh my god!"

The change of angle was simply magical. That pressure from before had now shifted to hit your button full on. Fucking...WOW! A warm burst of energy radiated out from your nether regions.

With all your weight on your hands and feet you begin thrusting yourself up and down on Charlie. From this position you could go much faster.

You begin moving your self up and down. Slowly at first as you found the best angle and tempo for the new position. Soon you found your groove and you bounce your virgin ass on her mighty pole. Both of you are letting out sounds of pleasure, a carnal duet sung just loudly enough for the two participants.

As you really start picking it up your balls and perfectly stiff cock begin flapping up and down to your motions. Your hard on like the handle of an old fashioned water pump, flailing up and down and up and down. Your heavy balls swinging wildly with your movements. Despite having nothing touching them just the motion alone along with Charlie filling your backside was enough to stimulate you. If you kept this up you were pretty confident you could achieve climax.

Charlie is groaning and gasping as you pounded down onto her, you feel her begin to thrust back up at you. Each impact of your contact rattling both your bodies. Her little tits bounce and jiggle. Both of you are still trying to stay as quiet as possible. You both move together as she fucks your ass hard and fast.

An idea strikes your little genius. Grabbing the Aloe gel she squirts a big glob into her hand. Rubbing her hands together she reaches up and takes hold round your near cumming manhood. She just holds firm with both hands and allows your own movements to do the work. You let out low quiet grunt.

As you thrust your hips up and down on top of her you were getting double the pleasure. Your ass being plunged into while simultaneously your slick cock being stroked. When you go up Charlie's lady boner slides out of you and her gripping hands go down round the base of our tool. As you go down you are filled to the limit, that pin point perfect pressure making you see stars, and her hands come up round your swollen knob. It was absolutely overwhelming!

Both of you are close. Both of you groaning and whining and growling as you struggle to keep quiet.

A high pitched whimpering whisper she says to you. "I'm gonna cum baby. I'm gonna cum baby. I'm gonna cum deep in your ass baby. So deep. Ohhhh..."

That was it, you could take no more. On the next downward motion you buck and snort and send a thick creamy white rope of hot cum arching, as if in slow motion, over her writhing body and down onto her face and hair. She closes one eye as it lands across it.

Just a half a beat after you explode so does she. Even as she desperately tries to maintain concentration on milking your exploding cock hers erupts inside of you. She jerks upward and you feel her shaft throb inside of you.

You blast rope after rope of your seed over her face and neck and tits as she pumps load after hot load deep inside your bowels. She milks you with her hands as you do the same with your quivering asshole.

After one of the most intense moments of your life...you finally come back to earth. Both of you let out a long and oh so very satisfied sigh. You pull yourself up off of her, feeling each inch of her spent dick as it slides out of you, followed by a flow of her warm gooey jizm. You gasp at the sudden emptiness of it.

In a daze you crawl back up and collapse beside her. You throw your tired arms around each other, you kiss despite her facial, and you just...relax.

Your bed was wet and sticky, the place smelled like a whore house next to an aloe vera garden. Your ass pulsed and shuddered as it returned to normal, cum leaking from it. Charlie a gooey mess. Your cock still dribbles a few last drips of cum, as does hers.

Unable to do anything else you and Charlie just hold each other and enjoy the moment.


	7. The End

You lie together for a time in silence. Eventually the pair of you get up and go to share a shower together, your bodies press together in the small walk in shower. You clean and caress each other's sweaty tired flesh. Heading back to the room clean you go to lie together on Charlie's unsoiled bed. You turn off the light along the way. With the curtain drawn the room is almost perfectly dark. You hadn't left each other's touch for even a moment, together you make your way to her bed.

You were both still nude as you slide under his sheets. The single bed requiring you to lie pressed together, which you would have done in a bigger bed anyways. Her soft smooth clean skin rubbing against yours.

You kiss, you stroke, you caress. An all consuming feeling of peace and contentment settles into you as you hold her close.

It is finally Charlie that broaches the questions you had thus far kept quiet. In a whisper she says. "My family is like this, it's not just me. My mother, my aunts, my sisters and cousins." There were more like Charlie!? She continues. "The family I have down here, them too I am pretty sure. It's...it's our family secret Jonathan. Please don't..."

You hug her tight and kiss her forehead. "I won't say anything if you don't want me too. Although, wouldn't it just be easier if you guys lived out in the open?"

She is quiet for a time. "Yeah, maybe. But it is always what we've done. And...we don't want the attention. It's just always what we've done. A few of us do live openly, sort of. The whole truth never revealed though. I don't know how my American family manages but we've got it pretty locked down back home."

"So there are a whole bunch of Canadian women like you? Huh."

"Not just Canadian. We're starting to spread out. My Grandma had a big family...with multiple partners. It's weird, no one born into our family is normal. Doesn't matter if we're the mother or the father. We are all unique...in one way or another. I think this Dr. Bailey might have some answers." She kisses your chest lightly. "I'm sorry I kept secrets from you Jonathan. It wasn't fair to you. Living with a woman who you thought was a man."

You chuckle. "It explains my attraction anyways, although...it wouldn't have mattered in the end. Charlie, why live as a man?"

She lets out a sigh. "It kind of just grew out of my childhood. Most of us are presented as girls, but sometimes we're made up like boys. The ugly ones I guess."

"Stop that." You hug her tight once more.

"Anyways. Everyone thought I was a boy growing up, and since I ended up with smaller breasts and slimmer hips...I just kept it going. Honestly, it is easier in some ways...harder in others though." You feel her hands run up and down your chest and stomach. "I'm so happy Jonathan. I am so happy to be with you. I would be so proud to be with you...in public I mean. But, you know, if you want to keep us a secret...I'll understand. I'll totally understand. I'll keep quiet if you want me to." She nuzzles her cute button nose into your pec.

"Shit, that reminds me!" You shoot up in bed.

"Huh?" Charlie starts.

You step over your lover and slide out of the covers.

"Jonathan? Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." You stride for the door. Still naked as the day you were born you stroll casually down the hallway. Five of the guys are in the common room playing cards, Luiz is there of course. They look up at you in surprise. Some groan, some laugh, some turn their heads, some just stare in jealousy.

Walking over to the white board that had been set up you grab a blue dry erase pen and go down the column of 'Most likely NOT to lose their virginity'. You go down the line crossing out Charlie's name over and over again. The stunned men in the room just stare in disbelief. Clapping the cap back on the pen you hold it out and do a classic 'mic drop' with it.

"G'night boys." You say with a grin and a wink. They sit in silence and watch you leave. The others were stunned while Luiz seemed genuinely happy for you.

You head back to the room. Charlie is up standing near the door, clutching a pillow to her upper body. "What's going on?"

You say. "Just updating the house pool."

Her eyes widen, a grin spreads. "You didn't! Ha ha ha ha! Oh my god!"

You both laugh and head to bed. Talking and stroking and falling ever more deeply in love.

It is the early hours and you are both beginning to drift off, safe and happy in each other's embrace. The room is almost pitch black. You whisper into her ear.

"Charlie."

"Yes Jonathan?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Breakfast tomorrow?"

You hug each other tighter. "Always." A tender kiss. "Good night Jonathan."

"Good night Charlie."

***

And so began your life with Charlie Fox.

The next morning you enjoy your breakfast together as usual, happy to now sit shoulder to shoulder and openly show affection for one another. You get some looks, though just as many supportive as judgmental. Soon though, reality hits.

The early day was an onslaught of phone calls, texts, and ribbing by your housemates. The latter was easy enough to contend with, most of it being generally good natured. Hell, a lot of them were openly jealous. Mama Rose figured it out in short order but didn't say a word, seemingly just happy that two of her boys were happy. It was strange, suddenly now living as an openly gay man despite not being so inclined. But for Charlie...for Charlie it was easy to be what you needed to be.

Samantha had lived up to her word. She spread the news far and wide back home.

The texts were mostly old friends and buddies of yours from back home. Most were of a sort. Exaggerated gross out and a swift end to your friendship. You didn't care. A few were more supportive, though not many.

The phone calls were a whole other nightmare. Your parents and uncle were beside themselves with anger and grief. Your father straight up refused to talk to you. You were sure he was not having an easy time of it at work or around the small nosy town. His big masculine son, his pride and joy, batting for the other team. You sympathized. Your mother begged you to reconsider and kept asking what this was 'really all about'. You knew that they would eventually be let in on the secret, but not just yet. You wanted them to meet Charlie face to face a few times first and get to know her. Your little sister on the other hand was overjoyed by the news. She had always hated Sam. She couldn't wait to meet Charlie and even insisted on talking with "him". The pair spoke a short time with your sister doing almost all the talking. Charlie seemed to genuinely like her.

You had it easy compared to Charlie though. The phone call with her mom was a horror show. Her mother was furious Charlie had let the secret out so quickly. She called her daughter a slut and a whore and stupid and a disappointment and a failure and all manner of derogatory things. She also berated her for fucking around when she should be focusing on her studies. To Charlie's credit she stood firm against her domineering mother. Though she held your hand tightly as she did so, as if borrowing strength from you. You were happy to lend it. The more her mother demeaned her the tighter her grip grew.

In the end Charlie finally said. "I-I don't need this Mother. Y-you can't tell me... I've got my own scholarships, my own money. You can't tell me what to do anymore! Y-you can't call me those things! I'm staying. I love Jonathan and I don't care what you say!"

You could tell Charlie was cracking. Years of controlling and manipulation and emotional abuse was not so easily shrugged off. As you hear her mother begin a litany back at her you gently take the phone from Charlie's hand and hang up. She buries her face in your chest and holds you tight. She doesn't cry, but it is close. As you embrace you knew nothing and nobody would ever keep you apart.

The weekend trip gets put on hold for a while. This weekend was all about bonding, spending every waking second with each other, cementing your love for each other, and...fucking...lots and lots of fucking.

You go to the bat exhibit, and finger her pussy in a dark corner as other visitors slowly filed by. You go to a movie, and she gives you a top class bj...this time swallowing! You go to dinner, and play with each other's cocks with your sock feet under the table. Finally you take a short trip out of town. You find a quiet spot way out in some farmer's fallow field, you were totally trespassing but there was little chance of being caught. You find a nice little rise in the earth overlooking a wetland. You make love in the box of the truck.

As the sun set, the rosy orange rays in your face, the pair of you sit on the hood of your truck. Your backs laid back against the windshield. You had your arm around her as she snuggled into your side. You listen the the wetland symphony. Frogs, birds, insects, all filling the evening air with their song. The cool of night starts to set in.

The pair of you sit in silence, embraced, just listening, just happy to be alone together. In the gloam of evenfall, the sun now under the horizon but still providing a dim glow across the horizon, you begin to hear the trilling clicks of bats beginning their nocturnal hunt. Your mind casts back to that first night with Charlie, as he looked up at the pale moon of that night. That moment, unbeknownst to you at the time, that moment you had fallen in love.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story.


End file.
